


Peeta Bread

by AmeliaOdair



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaOdair/pseuds/AmeliaOdair
Summary: Katniss nearly escapes with her life when her uncle rescues her. All she wants is to live a simple life. What happens when she meets the blue eyed baker? Is he really this kind, caring, selfless person, or does he have an ulterior motive? What will happen if he learns the truth? How long will she be able to keep her secret, and will her secrets remain buried?
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair
Comments: 28
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

“PLEASE ANSWER, PLEASE ANSWER!” Arden ran across the street in nothing but her night clothes to use a pay phone. Her clothes are ripped, there is blood all over her face and hands, one eye is swollen shut as she tries anxiously to get in touch with her estranged uncle. It’s two o’clock in the morning, so it’s a long shot, but it’s her only hope to get out alive. After the fifth ring, she hears his gruff voice.

“WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS CALLING ME AT TWO O’CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING? DON’T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE?” Her voice comes out in a muffled cry, she barely recognizes it herself.

“Uncle Haymitch, I know it’s late, I’m so sorry but it’s…--”

“Arden? Is that you?” He interrupts her before she finishes her sentence, and immediately breaks out into tears.

“Uncle Haymitch, please help me, please. He’s going to kill me, I just know it. I can’t go back, if I go back…I just can’t. Please.”

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

0o0o

0o0o

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

Haymitch wakes up to the ringing of his landline phone. The only reason he doesn’t get rid of it is in case she calls. It’s the only number she has of his. He looks at the clock, sees that it’s just after two o’clock in the morning and picks up the receiver.

“WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS CALLING ME AT TWO O’CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING? DON’T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE?” He knows that it’s her the second the first sound escapes her lips. It sounds nothing like her, but he knows without a doubt that it’s her. It’s his niece.

“Uncle Haymitch, I know it’s late, I’m so sorry but its..—”

“Arden? Is that you?” His heart skips a beat as he shoots up in bed, now wide awake.

“Uncle Haymitch, please help me, please. He’s going to kill me, I just know it. I can’t go back, if I go back…I just can’t. Please.”

“Where are you?” there is a pause before she speaks again.

“I..I don’t know. I’m at a pay phone.” She tells him. Haymitch goes into his office and turns on his computer. After a few clicks of the mouse and several keystrokes, he has triangulated her location.

“Can you get to a hospital? Police station? Any public place that may be open?”

“I…I don’t think I can Uncle Haymitch. I think my leg is broken.”

“Did you cut it? Fall down?” Haymitch asks her as he gets dressed.

“I can see the bone.” She admits.

“God-dammit. What the hell happened? No, you can tell me when I get there. I’m leaving my house in five minutes, so we’ll have to hang up. Call my cell phone so that we don’t lose our connection. I’m about an hour away. I’ll be there in forty minutes.” Haymitch grabs his gun and slides it in the holster on his leg and then goes back into his room.

“Haymitch? Is that you, darling? Why are you up, I thought you were off today?” Haymitch’s wife, Effie hears him shuffling around. He sits down on the bed next to his wife and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Eff, it’s Arden. She called me, and I think she’s in trouble. She think’s her legs broken and kept saying something about someone killing her. I’m going to get her, not sure how long I’ll be. Go back to sleep. I’ll call you when I know something.”

Haymitch runs into his black Ford Expedition, the government issued car that his job as an FBI agent provides him with. He speeds away from his home, turning his police lights on in a hurry to get to his beloved niece that he hasn’t seen in four years.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

0o0o

0o0o

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

“I’m so scared, Uncle Haymitch. He’s going to find me; I know he is.”

“Arden, I want you to hang up with me and go find somewhere to hide. In a bush, behind a tree, somewhere dark. But don’t go too far from where you are. I’m in a black Ford Expedition. I’ll be the one with flashing lights. You’ll see me.” Haymitch looks at his GPS which tells him that his arrival time is twenty-five minutes. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. You’ll see my lights. And Arden?”

She can’t answer him due to her cries. “I’m coming to get you. It’s going to be okay; I promise I’ll keep you safe.”


	2. Chapter 2 : The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss nearly escapes with her life when her uncle rescues her. All she wants is to live a simple life. What happens when she meets the blue eyed baker? Is he really this kind, caring, selfless person, or does he have an ulterior motive? What will happen if he learns the truth? How long will she be able to keep her secret, and will her secrets remain buried?

**Chapter 2 : The Plan**

Song I’m Listening To: Human – Christina Perri

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS EMOTIONAL/PHYSICAL ABUSE AS WELL AS HINTS TO SEXUAL ABUSE

Six Months Later:

“How’s the new hire?” Peeta asks Thresh, his trusted colleague, friend, and assistant manager of his bakery.

“She’s great. Customer’s love her. She’s smart, pretty, catches on real fast too. You’re going to love her too. How are things down there?” Peeta called Thresh to check in as he packs his bags to make the drive back home.

“Great. I got the approval to open another store, just had to sign some papers. I should be home late tonight, so I’ll see you first thing in the morning.”

“Sounds good, boss man. We just got a huge order and I need to show Katniss the whole process, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Katniss?” Peeta asks curiously.

“Yeah, that’s the new girls name.” Peeta smiles, already finding this ‘Katniss’ person intriguing.

“Okay. Don’t burn my store down.”

“I’ll try my best.” Thresh chuckles and Peeta ends the call, tossing his phone in his bag. He does a once over of his room, making sure he hasn’t forgotten anything. He grabs his bag, along with his briefcase and then walks downstairs to say good-bye to his dad.

“I’m leaving, Dad.” Peeta calls out as he makes his way to the door.

“Whoah, whoah there. Don’t you leave without saying good-bye to your old man!”

“Sorry pops, I’m just ready to get back. Thresh hired a new girl three weeks ago, and I want to make sure my store is still standing.”

“I know Peet. You’re a work-a-holic. You need to relax, meet a nice girl or something. Settle down, have some fun. There’s more to life than pastries and muffins.”

“Bye dad. Love you.”

Peeta climbs into his car, eager for the silence as he makes his way back home. Peeta feels bad for lying to Thresh, but it wasn’t ‘technically’ a lie. He really is opening another store; he just didn’t meet with those lawyers as he said. His mother died a month ago and his father needed him to come home to help him deal with some things. Before this trip, Peeta hadn’t seen either of his parents in years. The things his mother did to him…he still can’t talk about it, but once he was old enough, he got far, far away from her. He felt guilty for not feeling sad over her death, and ashamed of the relief he felt for never having to face her again. But now maybe he can get on with his life. Maybe he can truly live and be happy now that she’s finally gone.

* * *

_**5 Years Ago** _

_At seventeen years old, Arden was the sole survivor of a car accident which left her an orphan. She lost her parents and baby sister on that fateful night. Her only family left was an aunt and uncle who lived across the country. They invited her to live with them, but she didn’t want to be a burden, so she went at it alone._

_That’s when she met him, Cato. Tall, dark, and handsome, he was so charming, and always knew the right thing to say, and she immediately gravitated towards him. He was amazing in the beginning, he loved her and wanted to take care of her. He would buy her things and made her feel so special._

_Arden didn’t have many friends, but the few she did have, didn’t like him. They told her he was controlling and urged her to leave him. ‘They’re just jealous’, Arden told herself. He loved her and took care of her. Three months into their relationship, she moved in with him._

_Arden wasn’t sure when it happened, even in hindsight, she wonders if he was always that way. Was she so blinded by the loss of her family that she needed to cling on to someone, anyone? It was at their six-month mark when things changed, no, when he changed. She stopped hanging out with her friends and quit her job at his request. He claimed he had enough money to take care of her, and he wanted to take care of her, so she didn’t need to work. But it came at a cost. Dinner was expected to be hot and ready when he walked through the door after getting off work. It was that first time when it wasn’t ready, well it was ready just no longer hot, that he hit her for the first time._

_Cato walks in the door to find Arden folding laundry as she awaited his arrival. She could feel the tension as he walked through the door, it must have been a bad day at work. He sat down at the kitchen table, shoveled a bite of food into his mouth, and immediately spit it out._

_“What the fuck, Arden? Why is this slop cold?” Arden ran to Cato’s side, ready to grab the plate to warm it up. She spent three hours cooking this meal, she promised herself to try harder tomorrow to please him._

_“I’ll warm it for you baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize—”_

_“If I wanted to warm something up, I would have had Goddamn leftovers.” That’s when he slapped her across her cheek; hard. This seemed to turn him on though._

_“You look like shit. When I get home from work, my food will be warm, and you WILL be ready for me, and not looking like…this.” He gives her a look of disgust at her simple sweatpants and tank top. He didn’t finish his dinner before he had his way with her, and without her consent. She begged him to stop, he must not have heard her._

_He apologized the next day. After telling her how much he loved her, how sorry he was and promising to never do it again, Arden finally accepted his apology. If Arden had ever read anything about abusive relationships, she would have known to get out then._

_She lived her life in fear, always afraid of his next attack, always afraid of the next blow. He was a ticking time bomb; she never knew what would trigger his anger._

_It had been five months since that first time, so when she thought things were finally good again, they were walking home from a restaurant across the street when a random stranger was checking her out. But how could they not, with what Cato forced her to wear? Cato kept his cool until the moment he shut their front door. He punched her across her jaw, slammed her on her face, and immediately took her from behind on their couch. He told her that she was a slut, that’s the only reason other men were checking her out. He told her she was damaged and disgusting and no one would ever want her. Only him. And she believed him. Silent tears fell the entire time, not from the physical pain, but from his words. He was right, so she needed to do whatever he wanted so that he wouldn’t leave her. She couldn’t bear to be alone; she had already lost everyone; she couldn’t lose him too._

“Katniss? Katniss? Hello…Katniss???” Rue nudged Katniss’ shoulder to get her attention.

“Oh, sorry Rue. What is it? Did I forget something?” Katniss asked Rue, the sweet young girl who was in charge of her training. She had finally gotten a job at the local bakery in town. It was called ‘Peeta Bread.’ At first, she thought the name was spelled wrong, but after being hired, Thresh, the assistant manager informed her the owner’s name was Peeta. He was returning today from a business trip, and at some point today, he’d be making an appearance, and she really wanted to make a good impression.

“Are you okay? I called your name three times and it was like you didn’t hear me or something? Is Katniss even your name?” Rue joked around with her, oblivious to the fear on Katniss’ face which resembled a deer in headlights.

“Sorry, I guess I just spaced out.” Katniss lied. ‘Dammit, when am I going to get used to this name? It’s been almost three months; I need to pay more attention.’ Katniss scolded herself.

“Rue, the truth is I’m nervous.” Katniss confessed to her new friend.

“About what?”

“What if the boss doesn’t like me? Do you think he’ll fire me? I really like this job and I love working with all of you!” Katniss confided in Rue, it wasn’t a complete lie.

“You worry too much Katniss. Peeta’s going to love you, I am more than certain of it. And you’ll love him too, he’s the best boss anyone could ever ask for. Rue could see Peeta sneaking up on them and added, “Except he’s awfully smelly, and he makes the world’s worst raspberry danishes!”

“Take it back Rue, my danishes are delicious! Take it back now or I’ll make you wash my car for a month!” Peeta pulls Rue into a hug.

“It’s about time you got back here.” Rue smiles at Peeta who notices the new girl standing awkwardly next to Rue. He instantly notices her stunning eyes, and like an invisible magnet, he has the strongest desire to know this girl.

Katniss isn’t sure who this man is, but he is startlingly beautiful. He has the most beautiful piercing blue eyes, blonde hair that is just long enough to show off his wavy curls. And his smile; he has a smile that could melt even the harshest of souls.

“Katniss, this is Peeta. Our boss.” Katniss gives him a shy smile, hoping he doesn’t notice her gawking at him.

“Mind if I borrow her for minute, Rue?”

“She doesn’t like girls, so she’s all yours!” Katniss doesn’t pick up in the innuendo.

“Katniss, you want to have a seat? I’ll grab us a bite to eat and something to wash it down with, just give me two minutes.” Peeta tells her. Katniss nods, and finds a table to sit at.

As promised, Peeta finds her in two minutes with a spinach feta panini and two cups of hot tea. Katniss looks up and smiles at Peeta, thanking him for the treats. Peeta sits down in front of her, trying hard not to stare at this beautiful woman in front of him.

“Hi Katniss, my name is Peeta. Peeta Mellark, and as you know, this is my bakery. Thresh’s told me all about you. How are you liking it so far?”

“I love it Mr. Mellark, every—”

“Peeta.”

“Sorry. Peeta. I love it here; everyone is so nice and friendly. I’ve never worked at a bakery before, but so far, I really love it.”

“I’m glad. So, tell me about yourself.” Peeta tries not to sound too eager, but then notices the panic in Katniss’ eyes, and grabs her hand.

“Hey. Katniss. It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want. Why don’t I go first?” Katniss wants to trust this man, something in the pit of her core tells her she can trust him, but she thought she could trust him too, so she doesn’t trust her judgement. Yet.

“Okay, well as you know, my name is Peeta and I am twenty-four years old. I opened this store when I was nineteen years old, and it’s my love; my baby so to speak. My favorite color is orange.—” Katniss scrunches her nose up, envisioning the bright orange icing Rue just used to ice some cookies.

“Orange? That’s….vivid.”

“No, not like our orange frosting, but a more muted orange. Like the sunset, or like the color of autumn. I don’t take sugar in my tea, and I have two brothers that I haven’t spoken to in years. I just saw my father for the first-time in years a few weeks ago…oh and I love to paint. Now, it’s your turn. You don’t have to tell me anything personal if you don’t want to. I just have this strange desire to know…something. I’m not sure why though.” Peeta isn’t sure why he just disclosed so much personal information. Katniss won’t admit it, but the feeling is mutual.

“My name is Katniss, I am twenty-two years old and my favorite color is green….like the forest. Both of my parents are dead, and I love whatever this is that you brought us to eat.” Katniss isn’t sure she has the emotional stamina to mention her sister.

“See? That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Katniss begins to relax, realizing that Peeta is just trying to have a conversation with her and not interrogating her. ‘He doesn’t know.’ She tries to reassure herself. Without even realizing it an hour passes by, the conversation flowing freely, both of them opening up to the other without even realizing it, until Thresh interrupts them.

“Hey boss man, I’m sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow Katniss for a bit? Rue needs her help in the back.” Peeta looks down at his watch to check the time.

“Oh WOW. I’m sorry Thresh, I didn’t realize that we were talking for so long. Go ahead, I’ve got some things I need to catch up on.” Peeta grabs Katniss’ hand before she is able to stand up. And that’s when it happened…that invisible electrifying pulse surging to the tips of each of their fingertips.

“I enjoyed talking to you Katniss, maybe after you get off…--”

“Okay.” Katniss blurts out before thinking, and then blushing. Katniss gets up and tries so hard to force the smile from her face as she walks past the pastry case and into the back room.

* * *

“Hello?” Katniss runs into her apartment to answer her phone. There are only two people who have her phone number: work, Uncle Haymitch, and Aunt Effie. Well, three.

“Hey kiddo, how’s it going? You liking the new job?” It’s her Uncle, Haymitch.

“Hey, Haymitch, I’m good, just got home from work. And yes, I’m loving my job so far!”

“Any cute boys that I need to do a background check on?” Katniss smiles as the image of Peeta’s face trespasses into her mind.

“No… You know I’m staying away from all men. Men are bad. I’m going to be an old maid and be single forever.”

“Listen honey, I know it’s just been six months so you’re probably not ready after what that bastard did to you, but they’re not all like that. Somewhere out there, there is a wonderful man who has a successful job, has his own place, his own car, doesn’t live at home with his parents, and he’s going to be amazing. He’s going to love you and treat you like you’re the only person in the world who matters to him. He’s going to worship the ground you walk on, and he’ll only want to love you, protect you, take care of you, and just be there for you. Just give it time, and don’t rush into anything. Oh, and I’ll do a background check too.” Haymitch chuckles at his last statement.

Katniss lets out a sigh, not wanting to share with her uncle that she thinks that Peeta has the potential to be that person.

“I know, it’s just…right now I’m just trying to…be, if that makes any sense. I am finding joy in waking up and going to work. For right now, that’s all I need.” Katniss isn’t so sure that she believes the words she speaks.

“Okay, well I just wanted to call and check in. You call me if you need anything. Effie wanted me to tell you she’s coming by on Thursday.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later. And Haymitch..—”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Thank you. For everything. And, I—I love you.”

“I love you too kiddo. No thanks are necessary, just be happy.”

Katniss gets up to make sure her apartment is locked and then punches the code into the alarm that Haymitch had installed the day before she moved in. She stretches out on the couch and allows her mind to wander. Without realizing it, Peeta once again invades her every thought. She remembers the first day they met and how kind he was, how she felt this instant attraction for him. It wasn’t just about how beautiful he was; it was like there was this invisible force, this magnetic energy pushing her towards him. She wonders if it’s possible that he is always that nice to all of employees, or if it’s possible that he feels it too. ‘No, stop it Arden, you can’t think like this. No, not Arden, Katniss. Katniss.’ She thinks to herself.

It was two weeks ago when they met, and Peeta has made a habit of asking her to talk after each shift. He’s so easy to talk to, she finds herself wanting to open up to him, she finds herself wanting to know him. She’s worried that will change due to her schedule. She looked earlier today, and she’s scheduled to be on the closing shift all week, which starts tomorrow.

* * *

“Hello, beautiful! I see Peeta’s got you closing with him this week!” Thresh greets Katniss as she walks into the bakery.

“Yep. Wish me luck!” Katniss says as she walks past her day shift friends and through the swinging door into the back of the store.

“You don’t need it, you’re a natural!” She hears Thresh as the swinging door bobs to a close.

She places her purse in the small locker assigned to her and slides her head through the hole of her apron. She checks to make sure she has her pen and pad of paper and tucks them in her apron pocket and then clocks herself in, ready for her first closing shift. She pretends this is why she is so excited, and not the fact that she’ll be working with Peeta.

Katniss can’t believe the differences between opening and closing. The phrase ‘The difference between night and day’ come to mind, which makes her smile as she gets lost in the irony of it. Mornings are mostly customer oriented. If a customer comes in, you are to drop whatever you are doing and tend to their needs. In the evenings, that is still the priority, but the number of customers drastically decreases after four o’clock in the afternoon. The evening shift is more about prep-work, stocking, thawing, baking, and cleaning. Peeta walks to the front and begins to look at some paperwork.

“Hey Madge, are you good up here if I steal Katniss?” Madge looks over to Katniss and a huge grin spreads across her lips, and then she looks around the store.

“Looks pretty dead in here to me, I think I’ll manage.”

“Come on Katniss.” Katniss doesn’t hear her name when Peeta calls her, so he walks over to her. He has a pretty good idea as to why she never hears her name.

“Katniss!” He yells to her again; this time she hears him, smiling when their eyes meet.

“Madge is good up here, will you come to the back with me?” It’s an innocent question, but Katniss could kick herself for the not so innocent thoughts at his suggestion.

“Okay.” Katniss follows him into the back, not noticing the knowing looks that Madge gives Peeta. Little does she know, but Madge has been trying to find someone special for Peeta for a while. Madge can’t understand how such an attractive, sweet, kind, caring, amazing guy can be single. Plus, he’s easy on the eyes.

“Did Thresh show you all of this when you started?” He points to the posters on the fridge that lists every item on the menu, their thaw time, shelf life and a list of ingredients.

“Briefly. I didn’t realize that all of your pastries were frozen, isn’t that like false advertisement or something?” Katniss asks him, recalling the ‘Fresh Baked’ sign.

“Well, they didn’t start out that way, did they? Of course, Thresh didn’t tell you. So, every single item that we sell here, it’s my own recipe. I spent hours upon hours getting the ingredients perfectly right. Once my store gained popularity, I didn’t have time to bake everything. If we baked everything fresh here, no one would be allowed to leave!” He smiles at her and hands her a folder filled with information about the pastries.

“All of our goods are baked in my father’s factory, it’s this whole big process. But basically, they prepare, bake it, and send it off. The FDA checks it over, it gets frozen and shipped to us. So, while yes, it’s frozen, but it’s all mine.”

“Okay, well that makes sense.” Katniss flips through the folder and reads something that causes her to look puzzled.

“So, what happens to the stuff if it doesn’t sell by its’ shelf life? You just throw it away? That seems like an awful lot of waste.”

“Anything that doesn’t get sold in time, we put it into these bins,” Peeta explains while pointing to a small section of the fridge. “on Wednesday’s and Saturday’s, by friend Finnick comes by and takes it to work with him at the children’s hospital. I think they put most of the food in the parent’s room, but they disperse it between the kids.”

“Oh, wow, that…that’s kind of awesome.” Katniss gives Peeta a shy smile as she twist the end of her braid in her fingers nervously.

They both feel the electric charge between them, but Katniss is so afraid of her past coming back to bite her in the ass, and Peeta’s been burned one too many times.

* * *

It’s been two weeks since Katniss has been on the closing shift with Peeta, and in these two weeks, they have become so at ease with each other. They both deny anything is happening, but their friends and co-workers know different. Rue notices the way Katniss lights up when Peeta’s name is mentioned, and Madge is keenly aware of the glow emanating from Peeta’s aura each time Katniss walks by. There are other more subtle things like the way they go out of their way to brush their hands against each other, and the way they seem to finish each other’s sentences.

“We’ve got to do something, Rue. They’re both like right there…like just on the precipice. They just need a slight nudge, are you in?” Rue lights up in a delightful beam of sunshine, her grin feeling as if it will split her face in two as she bounces up and down at Madge’s genius.

“I’m so in!! What’s your plan?” Madge gives her an exasperated look.

“Seriously Rue? I come up with the idea, you come up with the plan.” She shoves Rue playfully, and Rue’s grin slowly turns into a frown.

“Hey…no fair.”

“What’s not fair?” the swinging door opens with Peeta covered in flour.

“I heard laughing in here and I wanted to get in on it.” Peeta jokes with them.

“Rue was just giving me some details about her date with Johanna last night, you want to know too? It’s juicy!” Peeta immediately tenses up, which was Madge’s plan all along, as she knows how uncomfortable he gets when too personal details of someone’s ‘sex life’ are shared.

“Oh, that’s okay, I’m good.”

“So, what are you doing this weekend, Peeta?”

“For once Madge, I have plans.” Peeta says confidently.

“Peeta, cleaning, baking and coloring are not plans.”

“I’ll have you know that my plans entail all three…No, seriously, I promised Fin I’d go to the hospital and teach the kids how to make chocolate chip cookies. Why, you want to come too? They’re always looking for volunteers.” Finnick is Peeta’s best friend, who is a Pediatric Oncologist at the local children’s hospital. Madge’s face lights up as the wheels in her head start turning.

“Sure Peeta, I don’t have any plans and it seems like a great way to spend my Saturday. Can I bring a friend?”

“The more the merrier.” Peeta states as he disappears again.

“Madge, I mean, you’re a nice person and all, but you don’t seem like the ‘volunteer’ type.

“I’m not. But I know someone else who is.” Rue sports a cheeky grin as she realizes what Madge’s plan is.

“Katniss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please R/R and let me know what you thought about this chapter, your reviews mean the world to me and help me advance as a writer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter 😊


	3. Chapter 3 : Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta grow closer, and some secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. I've written and re-written it, and i'm still not super happy with it, but here you go. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3 : Nightmares**

“Madge, why are we shopping for outfits to wear just to volunteer at a children’s hospital?” Katniss asks Madge from inside of a dressing room.

“Katniss, you have so much to learn sweety. Never miss an opportunity to look nice, you never know when your soul mate will walk through those doors. If he walks in and sees you looking all frumpy, well he might just walk back out.”

“Well, if my soul mate needs me in heels and a dress to love me, then he’s not really my soul mate.”

“You’re missing the point. Come on, show me your dress!” Madge whines to Katniss who has been in the stall for much too long. Hearing the clicking sound of the door opening sends Madge into a fit of excitement, as she instantly becomes giddy with the anticipation of her plan. She plans to find the perfect dress to catch Peeta’s attention, but it can’t be too fancy. Because it’s just like Katniss said, they’re volunteering at a children’s hospital.

Madge sucks in a deep breath and covers her mouth with her hand as she watches Katniss walk out in the dress that she picked out. It’s a simple summer dress, orange; Peeta’s favorite color. It hugs Katniss’ curves in all the right places accentuating her in all the right ways. The best part is that it’s the color of a sunset, Peeta’s favorite color. It starts out as a deep orange; carmine red, and the colors lightly fade as it reaches the bottom, which is a medium orangish-yellow color.

“That’s it! This is the one!” Madge squeals excitedly to her new friend.

“You think so? You don’t think it’s too much? I feel like my boobs are going to go flying out or something!” Madge hands here a taupe colored cardigan to wear over the sleeveless dress.”

“Yes, that dress was made for you! I could never pull off a dress that wasn’t at least four inches above my knees. You are so getting this dress!”

Madge’s plan was simple; get Katniss to agree to meet her at the hospital, find her the perfect outfit to get Peeta to notice her, I mean, really notice her, then at the last minute, Madge would be sick, or have a headache and have to sit this one out. Who doesn’t fall in love around little kids?

In the four years that Madge has worked at the bakery, she has come to love Peeta like a brother, and frankly, she is tired of her brother being so sad and lonely. Peeta insists that he isn’t lonely, that his bakery is enough, but Madge can see it in his eyes. The moment she met Katniss; she instantly knew that the two were perfect for each other. Now, all she has to do is get them to realize it.

Katniss looks down to her wrist, at her watch and panics as she’s lost track of time.

“Oh my god, Madge I’ve got to get back home. My aunt is coming over and she’ll have a conniption if I’m late!”

“It’s just a few minutes, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know my aunt, she’s a stickler for being on time.”

“Okay, let’s checkout and then I’ll drop you off at your place.”

* * *

“Ard—Katniss darling, where have you been? I’ve been waiting for at least ten minutes!”

“I’m so sorry Effie! My friend Madge and I are volunteering this weekend and she forced me into going shopping with her and we lost track of time.” Katniss apologizes to her aunt as she sets her bags down on the kitchen table. Katniss goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and on her way back she notices the new curtains in the living room, the throw pillows on her sofa, and the new painting hanging above the mantle above the fireplace.

“I see you’ve added some new things.” Effie is an interior designer, and each time she visits Katniss, she can’t help but ‘spruce up the place’, as she says.

“You? Went shopping? Well, in that case you are forgiven. I think I just may like this Madge girl. How did you meet?” Effie quickly changes the subject, knowing how irritated Katniss gets when she oversteps.

“We work together, at the bakery.” Effie opens the bag that contains Katniss’ dress and gasps as she catches sight of the vibrant colors.

“Oh my! This is a work of art, it’s just stunning! Am I to presume Madge picked this out for you?”

“How’d you guess?” Effie smirks at her and hands her the bag, instructing Katniss to try it on and model it for her.

Katniss takes the bag to her room and slips the simple but elegant dress on and then slides the sandals on that she picked out to match. It really is a rather simple summer dress; the colors are what brings it to life. She goes into the living room to show her aunt the dress when her phone rings.

“Hello?” Effie sucks in a deep breath as she sees Katniss in her beautiful dress.

“Are you serious?”

“Okay, I’ll come down to get it after my aunt leaves.”

“Thank you, Madge.”

“K. Bye.”

“Who was that dear?” Effie asks out of curiosity.

“It was Madge, she said I left my wallet in her car. She’s at the bakery right now so, I told her I’d come and get it after you leave.”

“Nonsense! Let’s get it now. The bakery is a ten-minute walk from here, and some fresh air would do the both of us some good.”

“How do you know how far it is? Did Haymitch send you to check up on me?” Effie knew she was busted the moment Katniss asked the question.

“Katniss—” Katniss pushed Effie’s advances away, refusing to see reason. Effie placed her hands on Katniss’ shoulders and looked into her eyes.

“I came here today because I missed my niece and wanted to spend some time with her. Do you understand me?” Katniss saw only truth and sincerity in her aunt’s eyes and locked her arms around Effie’s neck.

“I’m sorry Effie, I just—”

“I know dear. Now go change so you don’t ruin that beautiful dress and then take me to see this bakery that you have grown so fond of!”

* * *

Katniss looked at herself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs where Madge was waiting for her. Today was Saturday, which meant they were meeting Peeta at the children’s hospital to volunteer with him. She shut the door behind her and felt awkward due to the fact that Madge was close to breaking her face from her massive grin.

“What?” Katniss questioned her friend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Peeta arrived at the hospital to set up thirty minutes ago. Once everything was ready, he decided to wait for the girls by the front entrance, not wanting them to get lost once they arrived. The kids were so excited and expected to begin promptly at 10:30, and not a moment later. Peeta spots Madge’s car as she pulls into the parking lot, and for some reason his stomach feels as if it was filled with butterflies. Peeta’s heart skips a beat when he catches sight of Katniss. From the moment he met her, he knew there was something special about her. He has never seen her in a dress before, but this isn’t ‘just a dress’.

On the one hand, it is a simple summer dress that hugs her curves in all the perfect places, and of all colors in the world, she is in his favorite color. She radiates warmth as she walks up to him, and he is relieved for the two minutes it takes them to walk to him; for it gave him enough time to catch his breath.

Peeta leads the girls upstairs into the small kitchen room and explains what they will be doing. As Peeta is giving them a tour of the kitchen, they are interrupted when two people walk in.

“You haven’t even baked anything, and it smells delicious in here!” A stunning man with wavy bronze hair and the greenest of eyes walks in with a beautiful woman by his side. Her hair is a mixture of brown and red waves, and like him, she too has green eyes. Her arm is looped through his and they share the same sparkle in their eyes when they look at each other.

“Girls, this is Finnick Odair and his beautiful wife, Annie. Finn is one of the doctors here, and Annie here is one of the child psychologists on the unit. Finn, Annie, you guys know Madge, and this here is Katniss Everdeen.” Peeta places his hand on Katniss’ shoulder as she introduces her, as they both ignore the spark their touch sends to the other.

Annie scrunches her nose as she eyes Katniss up and down in an attempt to place her.

“You look familiar, have we met before?” Katniss freezes up for a second, terrified that this woman knows her from before.

“N-No, I don’t think so. I just moved here a few months ago.” Annie doesn’t question her again, which Katniss is thankful for. “You must have ‘one of those faces.’ Annie covers her accusation up easily.

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick, I’ll be right back.” Madge tells them as she tries to look ill.

Finnick sticks his hand out to Katniss and she accepts his hand. Annie goes up to Katniss, wrapping her in a warm hug.

“It’s so nice to meet you Katniss, it’s so nice of you to take time out of your busy life to come here. The kids have been looking forward to this all week!” Annie looks to Peeta and gives him a joking glare. “You haven’t been here in over a month!”

“I’m sorry Anne, I had—”

“I know what you had to do Peeta, I was just joking” Madge bursts back though the doors looking disheveled and slightly green.

“Guys, I’m not feeling so well, it’s probably not safe for me to be around the kids. Peeta, can you—”

“It’s okay Madge. Go home and feel better, I’ll make sure Katniss gets home.”

“I’m so sorry Peeta—”

“It’s okay. Let me know if you need help finding someone to cover your shift tomorrow.”

“Thank you Peeta.” Madge whines as she turns around to leave. She manages to keep the smile hidden from view until she gets into her car.

“Don’t be so nervous, they’re just kids.” Peeta tells Katniss as he tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Kids don’t usually like me, I’m not sure this is such a good idea.” Katniss blurts out.

“Katniss trust me. Just follow my lead and I promise they’ll love you just as much as I do.” Katniss blushes at Peeta’s words, wondering if he meant that literally. Before she has time to mention it, the doors open with a herd of children excitedly being rolled in. Most of the children are being ushered in with someone pushing them in wheelchairs, but there are a few kids well enough to walk in on their own. Katniss’ heart shatters as she looks around the room to see so many children hooked up to IV’s. There are a few who aren’t, but they all look so sick and so sad, but the sparkle in their eyes makes up for it.

“Hey guys, are you ready to bake some cookies?” Peeta asks the kids with so much excitement, you would have thought he won the lottery.

“Yes Mr. Peeta!” The kids all shout in unison.

“This is my friend Katniss, and she’s going to help us out today.”

“She’s pwetty!”

“Is she your girlfwend?” The kids begin blurting our question unrelated to baking and cookies, and Katniss immediately blushes.

“Yes, she is very pretty isn’t she?” Peeta responds to the kids as he briefly catches Katniss’ eye, but then quickly gets them back on track.

* * *

After preparing the batter and allowing each kid to roll their own cookie dough into little balls, Peeta slides the baking pan into the oven. When the cookies are ready, Katniss disperses their finished product to each of the children. After the children eat their cookies and are ushered back into their rooms, Katniss and Peeta clean their mess and return the kitchen to its’ previous state.

Watching Peeta interact with these children did something to Katniss’ insides. She wanted to say that she loved him, but that just isn’t possible. She can’t love him, and besides, he would never love her back.

“So, how often do you do this?” Katniss asked as she wipes the counter down.

“I try to come at least once a month. The looks on their faces is just priceless.”

“I don’t know what to say Peeta, this…what you do for them…It’s just…It’s…it’s really incredible.”

“Hey, you helped, I can’t take all the credit.” Katniss can feel the blush rising on her cheeks at Peeta’s compliment.

“I think that’s it, are you ready to go?” Katniss gives the kitchen a once over to make sure they didn’t miss anything.

“I’m ready if you are.”

Katniss helps Peeta carry one of the bags filled with baking instruments to the car while Peeta carries the ingredients that he brought from work. They place everything in the trunk of his car, and then Peeta opens the car door for Katniss. Her heart skips a beat at his gesture. These feelings for him aren’t going away and she doesn’t understand why.

“Katniss, I really enjoyed having you by my side today.” Peeta says as he looks straight ahead with both of his hands placed firmly on the steering wheel.

“Me too, Peeta.”

“I like hanging out with you.”

“I do too.”

“I know this is spontaneous, but would you maybe want to hang out sometime?”

“With me?”

“Of course, with you.”

“Why?”

“Because I like the way I feel when I’m with you. You walk into the room and this warmth; this happiness just spreads throughout my entire body. I don’t know, it was just an idea. We don’t have—"

“Okay.”

“You’ll allow it?”

“I will.”

“When?”

“When what?” Peeta chuckles at her confusion.

“When can I hang out with you?”

“Now?” It comes out more of a question than a statement. Peeta turns at the first place he can turn to and turns his car around. He throws the gear into reverse, backs up and heads in the opposite direction.

“Where are we going?”

“My place.”

“Huh? What…why?”

“Because you said we can hang out now.”

“Okay.”

Peeta pulls his car into his parking space and notices the questioning look on Katniss’ face.

“Why are we at the bakery?”

“I live here.”

“You live at the bakery?”

“I live in the apartment above the bakery.”

“Oh, okay. Ooohhh, now it makes sense why you’re here all of the time.”

The bakery closes at 3:00pm on Saturday’s so the store is completely empty. Katniss helps Peeta bring in the supplies and they put them away. Katniss follows Peeta, not sure where the entrance to his apartment is. She watches him as he slides the rolling fridge to the side that reveals a set of stairs. She follows him up the stairs until they get to a door. Peeta takes his keys out to unlock the door, and then opens it, allowing Katniss to enter ahead of him. As soon as she walks inside, she is awestruck at the sight in front of her.

His apartment has an open floor plan, but more than that, it’s basically one giant room with connecting sections, kind of how she pictures a maze in one of the Alice in Wonderland books she read to her sister as a child. There is one room that has a door, which is most likely the bathroom. There are floor to ceiling windows on every wall except one. She walks over toward the windows, amazed at the masterpiece that some may call a curtain.

“Oh my god Peeta, this is amazing, it’s stunning, it’s…it’s…it’s more beautiful than anything I’ve ever seen in my entire life! Katniss reaches up to touch the fabric, not sure that it’s actually fabric at all.

“Where did you get this? I want one for my apartment!” The fabric has been painted to give the illusion that it’s sunset. The colors are so bold and vivid, if you didn’t know it was a curtain, you would truly believe it to be real. Peeta gives her a shy smile, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Where did you get these?” On the opposite wall, there is a mural of the sunset over the ocean.

“They’re mine.” Peeta informs her.

“Well duh, but where did you get them? Were they expensive? If I could wake up to this every day, there would never be a reason to be unhappy.” Peeta frowns at her words and wonders if she wakes up unhappy often.

“They’re mine Katniss, like MINE.” He points to his self while trying to explain to her. “Like, I painted them, they’re mine.”

“You did not. There’s no way.” Peeta points to a corner of his apartment where there is a small art studio. There is a canvas that sits upon an easel, and you can see paint splatters covering the drop cloth that covers the floor.

“Oh my god Peeta, you are really freaking talented. Why are you a baker, and not selling your art in some fancy museum?” Peeta takes Katniss’ hand and leads her to sit with him on his couch. She sits next to him and tucks one foot under herself.

“I love baking, I love my customers, and my employees are my family. I love to share my love of baking with the world. But painting, drawing, sketching, that is my passion, and it’s just for me. There are only a handful of people who I share it with.”

“You shared it with me though.” Katniss points out.

“You’re special Katniss. I don’t know what it is, but something about you is very special.” Katniss averts her eyes from Peeta, trying to conceal her blush as her stomach starts doing somersaults.

They spend the rest of the evening talking to each other and learning about each other. They share dinner that night in the ‘Sunset Room’ as Katniss refers to it and then Peeta takes her home. They repeat this process nearly every night after work for a month. Their friendship grew as well as their feelings for each other, yet, neither of them are brave enough to make the first move.

The night that changed everything began like all of the other nights. After work they went upstairs and Peeta made them dinner. It was a busy day at the bakery, so they settled on a movie. Peeta sat on one end of the couch while Katniss stretches out on the couch, resting her head in Peeta’s lap. Peeta never really pays too much attention to the movie as he runs his fingers through Katniss’ hair. They both must have been exhausted because they ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Katniss is startled awake by the sound of Peeta’s terrified voice as he screams out.

“No. No. Please mom, don’t. I promise I’ll be good, just please don’t touch me.” Katniss feels a pain deep in her chest as she bears witness to Peeta’s words. She tells herself he is just having a nightmare, but this reminds her of her own ‘nightmare-flashbacks’ of Cato. Katniss sits up and rubs Peeta’s shoulder, urging him to wake up.

“Peeta. Hey Peeta, it’s okay, you’re just having a bad dream.”

“Stop it mom. No—Nooooo!” Katniss begins to shake Peeta harder to get him out of this dream. Peeta begins thrashing until his eyes finally open as he stares into Katniss’ eyes.

“Are you okay?” She asks him, more worried than she’s been in a long time.

“What happened?”

“You were…I think you were having a nightmare.” He gently tugs at the end of Katniss’ hair as he recalls the dream. Except it wasn’t a dream, it’s never a dream. His hand moves up to cup the back of Katniss’ head. He feels the electrical charge that’s constantly surges between them, and he normally has so much self-control, but not tonight. Tonight, he is weak and vulnerable, and he needs her. Katniss never breaks eye contact with Peeta, and she feels it too. She’s always felt it.

Without thinking, Peeta slams his lips against Katniss’ and plunges his tongue into her mouth. Katniss parts her lips, granting Peeta access and their tongues collide together in perfect synchronicity. Katniss brings herself onto Peeta as she straddles his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She tastes so good and feels so good, Peeta never wants to stop. Katniss runs her fingers through Peeta’s hair, massaging his head in their embrace. Peeta feels the tightness in his pants, evidence of how much this beautiful woman turns him on.

“Oh god, Katniss, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…You must think I’m an asshole.” Peeta ends their kiss as guilt consumes him, terrified that he took advantage of her.

“Peeta, I don’t want you to stop.” Katniss confesses. He hugs her tightly and inhales the scent of her hair.

“Oh Katniss…” Katniss feels Peeta’s voice vibrate from the crook of her neck. Katniss realizes how upset Peeta is from the nightmare she woke him from. She grabs his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

“Do you want to talk about it? I know when I get them, sometimes it helps if I can talk about it…let it out, you know?” Peeta’s eyebrows furrow in confusion at her suggestion as registers her words. Does she get them too?

“Will you come lay with me?” Katniss nods and accepts Peeta’s hand as she follows him into his bed. They bury themselves under the covers, wrapped in each other’s arms. Katniss holds Peeta tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder as they lay together in silence. Katniss waits patiently, knowing that Peeta will talk when he is ready.

“When I was little, my mom…it…she used to hurt me. She hid it from my dad, he never knew about, I’m still not sure if he knows. No one knew. No one knows. I’m sorry Katniss, I’m so sorry you had to see me like that. It doesn’t happen often; I think it was the movie that triggered memories of her.” Katniss wipes the tear that has fallen from her eye.

“Peeta, you know you can trust me right? You can tell me anything, and I will keep your secrets.” Katniss knows all about secrets.

“You must think I’m so weak right now.” Katniss unwraps her body from Peeta’s to look into his eyes. Even in the darkness of night, the light of the moon is enough for Peeta to see the naked honesty beaming from her eyes.

“Peeta, you are NOT weak, and don’t you dare let anyone tell your any differently! Anyone who suffers silently while someone abuses them is strong. Sometimes you just don’t know any better. Sometimes you just need someone to tell you that it’s not okay. Peeta, you give me strength every single day, and if you weren’t strong, you wouldn’t be able to give it away.”

Katniss’ words sends so much love into Peeta’s heart, he is sure he will combust at the fullness he feels.

“I’m going to kiss you again.” Peeta warns her, allowing her enough time to object on the off chance she doesn’t want it. Katniss closes the distance between their lips, and happily welcomes Peeta’s soft lips to collide with her own. When the kiss is over, Katniss feels guilty. Peeta confided in her, he shared a secret he has never told to anyone else.

Katniss has been thinking about it for a while, she’s wanted to tell him her secret for several weeks. She knows that she can trust him, but she’s afraid of his reaction. Will he kick her out? Will he hate her for lying to him?

“Peeta?” Katniss whispers Peeta’s name.

“Are you okay?” His voiced hums back at her.

“I need to tell you something. My secret. But you can’t tell anyone. I mean absolutely no one.” Peeta lifts Katniss’ chin so that their eyes met.

“Katniss, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to okay? Just because I told you something doesn’t mean you are obligated to share anything with me.”

“You don’t want me to tell you?”

“I do. I want to know everything there is to know about you, what I’m saying is you don’t have to.”

“I want to tell you.” Peeta gives her silence to let her know that he is listening.

“My name isn’t Katniss.”


	4. Chapter 4 : The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta shares secrets from his past as he and Katniss grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content. CHILD ABUSE/REFERENCES TO PEDOPHILIA

**Chapter 4 : The Letter**

Katniss was terrified as she awaited Peeta’s response. Would he get angry and kick her out? Would he refuse to ever speak to her again?

“Katniss, breathe.” Peeta instructed her as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Katniss sucked in a deep breath and held it for a moment to try and regulate her heartbeat. Peeta smiled at her as he looked deep into her eyes, trying to convey all the love he was currently feeling.

“I already knew that.” Peeta quickly pressed his lips against her temple and then returned to staring into her eyes. “I mean, I didn’t ‘ _know’_. I noticed at work when someone called your name, it often took a moment for it to register."

“You’re not mad?” Katniss was befuddled by his response.

“I don’t care what your name is, it’s what’s in here—” Peeta placed his hand on her chest “—that matters. It doesn’t matter to me what your name is, I lo— I like you for you, you’ll always be Katniss to me.” ‘Was he about to say he loved me?’ Katniss wondered to herself.

“Your secret is safe with me; you don’t have to tell me anymore if you aren’t comfortable with it. I don’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable with me okay?” Katniss nodded and then scooted closer to Peeta to rest her head on his chest. Peeta looked at his watch and noticed the time, it read 2:08 am. “Are you scheduled to work tomorrow?” Peeta asked her. He felt Katniss shake her head in response.

“Will you stay here tonight? With me? We can sleep in and just spend the day together, I do need to pop in downstairs at some point, but not for that long.”

“What will everyone think? Is this okay?”

“No one needs to know, for now anyway. You didn’t drive here, so no one will have a reason to think you’re here, and I can take you home after we close.”

“I’d like that.” Katniss mumbled sleepily. Peeta pulled her even closer and rested his hand on her back. Katniss listened to the steady thrum of Peeta’s heartbeat that lulled her to sleep. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to fall in love with this boy. She refused to admit that she had already fallen.

* * *

_**(One Month Later)** _

“So, Peeta Mellark, it seems like you’ve got your head on straight and all. Tell me, what’s your baggage?”

“Haymitch darling, I thought we were going to save the third degree for at least our second date with the poor boy. You’re scaring him nearly to death. Stop it or no cookies for you tonight!” Peeta was aware of the look on Haymitch’s face, and instantly knew she wasn’t referring to the kind of cookies you could find in his bakery.

“Sorry, so tell me about this bakery.” The night that Katniss revealed her true identity to Peeta was a huge transformation in Katniss and Peeta’s relationship. Even without telling their co-workers, they all knew. At first it was the little things, like the way Peeta was always smiling and happy now. The way Katniss would literally glow when Peeta walked into the room. The little touches they would pass to each other when they thought no one was watching. The easy way they would finish the others’ sentences. Clearly, they were in love.

Katniss finally gave in and confessed her relationship to her Uncle Haymitch, who demanded they come to his house for dinner. For the first time in a long time, Katniss felt like her life was in a good place. She had her amazing aunt and uncle who loved and supported her unconditionally, a job she loved with co-workers she adored, and vice versa. 

And then there was Peeta. Peeta was the best thing in the world that could have happened to her, and she was falling in love with him. She still hadn’t disclosed everything about how she ended up with the name, ‘Katniss Everdeen’, but he didn’t push her. She sensed that he had a past as well, and she knew he would confide in her when he was ready.

Haymitch even seemed impressed with the fact that Peeta owns his own business, with intentions to expand. It wouldn’t surprise Katniss in the least if Haymitch was waiting on a criminal record for Peeta. If something came back, she decided she didn’t want to know. She trusted Peeta, he would tell her in his own time.

“How is your steak, Peeta? What kind of name is that huh? Peeta?” Effie tested the name out on her lips.

“My family comes from a long line of bakers, and I think all the other good ones were taken. What about the name ‘Effie’, that’s a unique name as well.”

Effie blushed, “It’s just a nick name. My given name is ‘Steffanie’ but I shortened it to ‘Effie’, I think it suits me more.”

“You look more like an ‘Effie’” Peeta was laying on the charm, and Effie was eating it up.

They small talked around the dinner table until it was time to leave. As they were getting up to leave, Haymitch stood by the door to see them out, and he wrapped his arms around Peeta, giving him a hug and whispering something in his ear. He proceeded to give Katniss a hug before he shut the door behind them.

Peeta opened the car door for Katniss and climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“That was…interesting.” Peeta said, leaning over to kiss Katniss.

“I’m sorry about all the…uh…interrogating. With Ca-with what happened before, he’s just overprotective. It wouldn’t surprise me if he ran your name through the system just to make sure you’re clean!” Katniss semi-joked with Peeta but noticed the way his body tensed up at the mention of running his name through the system.

“Katniss…” Peeta began, unsure of how to tell her this. Katniss froze, like a dear in headlights as she feared the worst.

“You’re not an ex-con out on parole, are you?”

“No.” He chuckled and grabbed her hand to offer her some reassurance as they drove down the highway, headed to her apartment.

“But there are some things that he might find. It’s nothing that I did, but my name will be in the police report. Let’s wait until we get to your place, I’m not sure I can talk about it while I’m driving.” He glanced briefly at her and then focused his eyes back on the road.

Katniss nodded and turned the volume up on the radio. Peeta listened intently as he heard her singing softly to the music. He just loved the sound of her voice, and how it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

When they arrived at her apartment, Katniss took her shoes off by the front door and went straight to her room to change into something more comfortable. When she got back into the living room, Peeta had gotten them both a bottle of water, started the electric fireplace and was stretched out on the couch with one of her throw blankets draped over him. He opened his arms for her to join him.

She went straight to him, nervous about what he was about to reveal to her. Peeta just held her in his arms for a moment, enjoying the feel of her body next to his and inhaled her scent deep into his body. He didn't want there to be secrets between them, but at the same time, he was terrified about how she will react once she knows. This is the reason he refrains from dating.

After close to five minutes of gathering the courage to speak, Peeta finally begins. “So, you know about my mother, how I get nightmares because she hurt me when I was little.”

“I know Peeta, what does this have to do—” Katniss gasped as she realized where this story was headed.

“When I was six, I’d already had three hairline fractures to my wrists, a broken femur, and a concussion. It was the day after my oldest brother’s birthday when I somehow managed to ‘fall off my bike’ and ended up in the emergency room with another fracture to my leg. My dad rushed me to the hospital, and I guess all of the broken bones seemed suspicious to the doctors, so they filed a report. I think by law, they're legally required to do that or something. 

Of course, my dad thought they were overreacting, and he told them that their claims were outrageous and said I was just an accident prone, adventurous little boy. He didn’t know anything, so he was right to be mad, I guess. Social services got involved and eventually, they cleared my parents.”

Katniss looked up to see Peeta’s eyes, glassy and stoic as he stared into the fire. She flipped her body around to face Peeta and wrapped her arms around him.

“Peeta, I am so, so sorry that you had to go through that. No child should ever have to go through that kind of pain, at their own parents’ hand, no less. If we ever- I mean if I ever have kids, I would never…I mean…I didn’t…I wasn’t trying to assume…I mean—” Peeta closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers, while pulling her close to him. After a moment, he pulled back to stare into her eyes.

“I love you Katniss. I do, I really love you. I know it’s still early, we’ve barely been dating for that long, but I can see it. I can absolutely see it one day, in the future that is.

Katniss loved him to. God, she loved him so much it hurt sometimes, but she just couldn’t say it. Not yet anyway.

“But Katniss, there’s more. You’re probably wondering why we haven’t…uh..why I haven’t initiated…why…we haven’t slept together yet. I've only ever consensually been with one person...I--” Katniss forced the tears away as she had a feeling where this was headed, and she didn’t like it.

Peeta’s lower lip quivered and his eyes filled with unshed tears. “It…My mom….She—” The dam broke and those unshed tears began to spill out.

“Peeta, it’s okay, you don’t have to.” She had both of her hands cupping the back of his head firmly as she stared into his blue eyes. Peeta was afraid to speak, so he just nodded. Katniss lightly placed a kiss on Peeta’s lips and then lowered her head to rest on his chest.

* * *

_At just four years old, Peeta couldn't understand why he always made his mommy so mad. She was always yelling and hitting him when daddy left for his business trips. He loved his mommy and would do anything for her to love him. On this particular night when daddy was gone, he overheard mommy talking to one of her friends through the walls._

_“I don’t have any money right now, Cray, but please, I need it. Can’t you front it to me?” Mommy’s voice said._

_“No, you know the rules. No exceptions. But maybe…” The other man told her in a strong voice._

_“But what? Anything, I’ll do anything!” Mommy pleaded with the man. Peeta couldn’t hear what they said next because they started whispering, and then mommy came into Peeta’s room. She climbed into his bed and stroked his hair just like daddy sometimes did when he tucked him in._

_“Peeta, are you awake? Mommy needs you do something for her. It’s super important, and it’s super special.” Peeta sat up, excited to be able to do something to make his mommy happy._

_“What is it mommy?”_

_“My friend just stopped by, and he just wants to cuddle with you. Is it okay for him to cuddle with you?” Peeta went saucer eyed in fear and shook his head vehemently to say no._

_“Peeta, please do this for mommy. If you really love mommy, you will do it, but it has to be our little secret. Do you love mommy?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then you’ll do it, okay? You’ll be the best bravest smartest boy and mommy will love you so much if you just do this for me, okay?”_

_Peeta thought about it for a minute and finally acquiesced. Mommy kissed his forehead and left the room. Peeta pulled the covers over his head and shut his eyes really tight. Maybe if he can’t see mommy’s man friend, then he won’t be able to see Peeta either._

_Peeta learned that night, that isn’t the case._

Peeta woke up just before his mother’s friend climbed into bed next to him that night, frozen in fear. It seemed much too real. He was laying with Katniss on her couch. He managed to wiggle out from the couch without waking her and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He went back to the couch and picked Katniss up and carried her to her bed and crawled in on the other side, curling up next to her.

As much as he tried, he was unable to fall back to sleep, afraid of Ole’ Cray crawling back into bed with his four-year-old self.

* * *

“I like him Katniss, he seems like a good boy.” Haymitch insisted on having lunch with Katniss, needing to talk to her face to face. “He seems to have his shit together.”

“Are you saying you approve?” Katniss tried to conceal the giddy shit eating grin splayed across her face, but it was impossible.

"Don't push it." Haymitch looked down to his watch, noticing the time he pulled out his wallet to pay for their lunch. He had a meeting with his boss soon, and then had to get home to his wife. The waitress came and collected his credit card, and returned minutes later.

"You ready?" Haymitch asked. Katniss stood up, finished her drink and slid her chair in.

"Yep." She grabbed her purse and followed Haymitch to his car.

"We need to get you a car, I don't like you walking home by yourself at night."

"It's not that far, Haymitch." Haymitch didn't want to worry Katniss, but one of his private investigators who'd been keeping an eye on that scumbag Cato had lost him. He picked up and moved somewhere, and he was worried that he may be close by.

"Does Peeta have a car?" Katniss nodded.

"Think he'd give you a ride home? If you won't let me get you a car, promise me you won't walk home in the dark."

"I promise."

* * *

Katniss got home and threw her mail on her kitchen table, too excited about the prospect of seeing Peeta to take a second glance at it. She looked down at her phone just as she heard the ringtone that signaled that Peeta was sending her a text.

**_Peeta: Dinner tonight?_ **

**_Katniss: Your place or mine?_ **

****

**_Peeta: Why don't we change it up and do it at yours? I'll bring the goodies._ **

****

**_Katniss: Can't wait :)_ **

Katniss plugged her phone into the charger in her room and spent the next thirty minutes cleaning up. Once she was satisfied that everything was in its place, and every place in its thing, she decided to get into the shower. She and Peeta have been dating for over a month, and the gentleman he is, they're taking it slow. Slow or not, Katniss wants to be ready, grooming and all, so she gets into the shower.

After showering, and primping just enough to look casual but enticing, she changes her clothes three times before settling on a pair of skinny jeans and a simple tank top. Peeta has seen her at her worst, so there is no reason to get all fancied up just for dinner.

There is a knock on the door, and as usual, Peeta is right on time. Instead of finding Peeta when she opens the door, she is greeted by his arms full of grocery bags that conceal his face. She grabs a bag to lighten his load, and he kisses her cheek. 

They spend the next hour in the kitchen cooking together. Peeta prepares the sauce while Katniss chops the veggies to go into the sauce.

Katniss is standing over the stove stirring the vegetables into the sauce when Peeta sneaks up from behind her. He moves the hair to one side and places his lips on her neck, which sends a shiver up her spine. Katniss turns around to face Peeta, and hooks her arms around his neck. Peeta lifts her up, sitting her on the counter, and Katniss wraps her legs around Peeta waist. Peeta kisses her passionately, tracing his tongue lightly across her lips before plunging his tongue deep into her mouth.

"God, you taste so good." Peeta vibrates into her mouth, and then pulls back. "Maybe we should skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

"And put all of your hard work down the drain?" Katniss searches his eyes to find nothing but passion, and wanting. Peeta backs up and opens the oven to check the garlic bread.

"It's ready. I'll clear the table, you want to grab us some plates and silverware?" Katniss nods, trying to regain her composure after that kiss.

Peeta goes to the kitchen table which has a pile of mail on it. It wasn't his intention to look at her mail, but for some reason, the letter on top of the stack sends a shiver up his spine, and not the good kind.

"Katniss, what is this?" It was like one of those chain letter things where every letter is cut from a magazine. Something about it screamed 'murderer' or something.

"I don't know, I forgot to look at my mail when I got home today." Katniss got her letter opener and slid it across the top, unsealing the envelope. She unfolds the paper and opens it up, her hands shaking as she holds her breath in anticipation.

In the center of the paper, just like the outside are letters cut from a magazine which reads, ' I see you, Arden '


	5. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here is Chapter 5 for you guys! I want to say thank you to all of you who are reading, leave reviews and kudos! It means the world to me :) If I am slow to update this fic, I can assure you I have no plans of abandoning it, my other story, 'Changing the Game' just takes up soooo much of my time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think!

****

**Chapter 5 : Safe**

Katniss stood frozen in place staring at the letter in her hands. She was afraid that even the slightest of movements would cause the paper to instantly grow razor sharp teeth and bite her hand off. There was only one person demented enough to have sent this.

"Katniss, what is it?" Peeta implored nervously. Katniss was too immobilized to speak, too frozen to move, or to do anything other than just simply standing there in complete and utter stupefaction. Peeta drew nearer and placed his hand on her arm reassuringly, slowly taking the letter from her hands. 

Peeta was more concerned about Katniss’ current state of mind to worry about the contents of the letter, so he placed it on the table knowing she would share it with when she was ready. He pulled out a chair and took a seat, pulling Katniss down into the chair in front of him.

Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss, who was trembling. "Katniss, talk to me. What is that? Do you know who sent it?" Obviously, she did, but Peeta’s only goal was to pull her out of this frozen trance, to get her talking, even if she wasn’t okay, going through the motions was important; he knew this better than anyone.

"Peeta, you need to leave." The words felt foreign and left a sour taste in her mouth as they left her lips. She didn't really want him to leave, but she couldn't risk his life. _‘No, Peeta has already suffered more than enough for an entire lifetime, he doesn't deserve this too,_ ’ Katniss thought to herself. 

Katniss got up frantically, checking to make sure all the doors in her apartment were locked. She ran through the apartment like a madman, zipping from window to window, ensuring that each one was closed and securely locked in place before she armed the alarm. 

Once she was certain that she was sealed tightly inside of her apartment, she ran to her room where the land line was plugged on her bedside table, something Haymitch was unwilling to compromise on when she moved in, completely oblivious to Peeta on her heels and dialed the only person she knew could help her.

"Hey sweetheart." Haymitch’s voice echoed through the receiver after the first ring. Peeta sat beside her while she cried into the phone to her uncle. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke into the phone. 

Peeta was so completely bemused by what was going on and did not know how or what to do to help, but he was certain of one thing; he was not leaving her here alone. No matter how adamant she becomes about sending him away, he would not leave her.

"Uncle Haymitch, he-he found me." The fear was transparent in the tremble of her voice, in addition to the fact that she never called Haymitch 'Uncle Haymitch' unless she was frightened. For some reason, the fear of Cato finding her turned her into a small child.

"Where are you? What happened?" Peeta could hear Haymitch’s voice from his spot next to Katniss.

"Peeta and—" Katniss gasped, remembering Peeta was still here. Peeta took Katniss’ hand into his and intertwined their fingers, letting her know he was here for her.

Feeling the assurance of Peeta’s presence, Katniss began, "Peeta and I were about to have dinner and he saw this letter on the table. It was unmistakable…Uncle Haymitch, it was so creepy."

Haymitch did not need her to reveal any more information, he had suspected this was coming after Cato pulled the slip on his guys. "Lock your door, set the alarm, I’ll be there in forty-five minutes. Is Peeta with you right now?" Katniss began sobbing uncontrollably, dropping the phone into Peeta’s lap. Peeta wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and then he proceeded to place the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Haymitch, it's Peeta. I'm not sure what's going on, but I don't think I should leave her like this. Can you tell—"

"No, don’t leave. Make sure all the doors are locked, set the alarm, I'm on my way. I have a key, so don't let anyone in.” Being an FBI agent, or whatever he was, gave Haymitch’s voice a firm and authoritative air to it.

"Okay, but—"

"I'll explain when I get there, just...just don't leave. Please." And then the line went dead.

Finally, Katniss regained her composure enough to sit up and face Peeta. Using the back of her free hand, she wiped her tears away.

"Peeta, I…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I…I ruined your perfect dinner; you should just leave now—”

“Do you want me to leave Katniss?” Peeta asked her.

“I…I should have never let you in my life, this was a mistake. I’m sorry, please Peeta, just…just go."

“Answer my question Katniss, do you want me to leave?”

“I…it’s safer if you just go—”

“Why don’t you let me decide what’s safe for me and answer my question. Do _you_ want me to leave?”

“No…I don’t but—”

Peeta placed his finger over Katniss’ lips to silence her. “No buts. As long as you want me here, I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you.”

“Why are you so good to me Peeta?”

Peeta cupped the back of Katniss' head and slammed his lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was the kind of kiss that spoke volumes.

“Why do you care about me so much Peeta? You could do so much better than me, you could have anyone you wanted, be anywhere you wanted to be, yet you’re here. Why?” Katniss gave him a quizzical look, truly in disbelief as she awaited his response.

“Katniss…I…because I care about you, okay? I…I…You’re special to me and…and I couldn’t walk away from you even if I wanted to. Maybe it’s too soon, but you’re it for me…there is no turning back. I'm in this with you, whatever ‘this’ is. As long as I’m here, you will not go through this alone. I do not abandon the people I love just because life throws you a little bump."

"Trust me Peeta, this is much more than a little bump." Katniss figured Peeta used the word ‘love’ as in casual speech, and not because he actually loved her.

Peeta shook his head. "It doesn’t matter to me. Big bump, small bump, minor crisis, or major catastrophe, you are stuck with me. Because…Because I love you and I need you. I know it’s soon…and fast, but I do. I…I love you. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the reason that you changed your name is the mastermind of that letter that’s got you so spooked. I know what I’m getting into and I'm not leaving you, okay? Your problems are mine now, okay?"

Peeta's proclamation of love and unyielding commitment sent Katniss into a hysterical fit of sobs, the complete opposite of Peeta's intentions. But Peeta seemed to be in sync with Katniss’ emotions, and he knew the tears she shed were because she couldn't believe he wanted to stay, couldn't believe he really loved her. Katniss grabbed onto Peeta’s arm just as he stood up.

"Don't leave me." She begged him.

"I'm just going to make sure the doors and windows are locked, and the alarm is on. I'll be right back, I promise." Katniss nodded, grabbing one of her pillows to hug in Peeta's absence. Peeta returned in less than two minutes and climbed into bed behind Katniss and pulled her into his arms while they waited for Haymitch.

“Katniss,” Peeta whispered into her ear.

“Yes?”

“What’s happening? What happened? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I just—”

“His name is Cato. I met him just after I lost my sister and my parents in a car accident. I was sad, lonely, and vulnerable, and there he was; all shiny, sparkly, and perfect like a knight in shining armor ready to pick my broken pieces up and make everything okay. In the beginning, he was wonderful. He said and did all the right things, and I was sucked into his magic. 

My friends tried to warn me, they begged me not to move in with him, but I was so blinded by what I thought was love. After losing my entire family, I clung to him, afraid of losing him too

Gradually, I saw my friends less and less until one day, I realized I hadn’t seen or spoken to any of them for nearly three months. He convinced me to quit my job saying he wanted to take care of me, and that I was too perfect to spend my days working at a mind-numbing job. In retrospect, I think his goal was to isolate me.

I don’t remember the turning point either, even now when I think back on the events that led up to the end. I remember being mesmerized by his charm, I loved him so much...Or so I thought. And there was actually a time when I thought he loved me too.”

Peeta listened intently as Katniss revealed parts of her past to him. He didn’t interrupt her as she brought up memories she would have rather forgotten.

“But I do remember the first time his dinner was just a little too cold when he got home from work. He hit me and then threw me onto the couch. I begged him to stop, but he just kept going. I guess he couldn’t hear my muffled pleas begging him to stop because my face was stuffed into the couch.” Peeta cringed as Katniss excused this rotten man’s behavior. When a woman tells you no, it means you stop.

“That’s no excuse, Katniss, and I am so sorry that you ever had to live through any of that.”

“That was nothing. He said that I belonged to him and if I ever tried to leave, he would kill me. He started telling me how useless and pathetic I was, and after a while I guess I started to believe him when he said that no one would ever love me but him. 

I was so afraid Peeta. I couldn’t use the phone without him knowing about it, so I couldn’t call for help. He placed recording devices all around the house just to make sure I wouldn’t call anyone without his say so. The night I left—escaped…” Katniss took a deep breath before continuing, as if summoning the courage to continue. Peeta grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze, offering her his support. He tried his best to remain calm as she shared her story with him. He was hating this Cato person more and more with each passing moment.

“—The night that I got away…I knew he had a meeting after work, so I didn’t bother waiting up for him. I went to bed early, so by the time he got home, which was sometime after midnight, I was out cold. I don’t even remember hearing him when he got home. He was beyond wasted when he slid into bed next to me. I remember smelling the stench of alcohol seeping from his pores before I was even fully awake. I was in such a deep sleep I wasn’t even aware that I pushed him away. And there was nothing he hated more than for me to tell him no, and it was like a switch flipped inside of him. 

He pinned me down, by trying to restrain my arms. I fought him…I’m not sure how long I struggled with him when he released my arms, only to put his hands around my throat. I really don’t know how I even had the strength to reach over and grab the glass lamp on my nightstand, but I did. He was either too drunk to notice, or so focused on trying to squeeze the life out of me when I reached over to grab it. I slammed it into his head as hard as I could, and it knocked him out. 

At the time, I didn’t know if he was dead or alive, the only thing going through my head was getting out of there with my life. My face was bleeding, my arm may have been broken and I could barely put any pressure on my right leg. I didn’t care though; I knew if I stayed, I would never live to see my family again. What was left of it anyway. His death threats replayed on repeat in my head, but at that point, I would rather be dead than to continue living in constant fear with him.

Without a second thought, I went straight out the front door in nothing but my pajamas, I didn’t even have shoes on my feet. I think I was more afraid of him regaining consciousness than the fact that I may have just killed him. My only goal was to get out of his house. I ran down the steps in such a hurry that I tripped, tumbling the rest of the way down. The pain was so intense, but I guess self-preservation trumped the pain.

I ran and ran until I reached this pay phone in the middle of nowhere. Haymitch later told me that the pay phone was almost three miles from his house. He took me straight to the hospital, and I don’t remember much after that because they doped me up on painkillers and sedatives. 

My right leg was fractured in three different places along with both of my wrists; I still have the pins as a souvenir. I was bloody, beaten and broken, but I was alive. I am alive.

I don’t know what I would have done if Haymitch had changed his number, or if he hadn’t answered his phone that night. I had no clue where I was, so having an FBI agent for an uncle certainly came in handy that night. Haymitch kept me on the phone long enough to triangle my location or whatever it’s called. 

I was in the hospital for almost a month. After my recovery, he had one of his buddies create my new identity. Effie insisted that she wanted me to live with them, or at the very least to live closer to them, but Haymitch didn’t think it was safe to live so close, since Cato knew Haymitch’s name. I stayed with them for a few weeks while Haymitch found me a place to live. And now...here I am.”

Katniss was afraid to face Peeta after everything she had just revealed. She was afraid it would be too much for him and he would no sooner make a beeline straight out the door. Sure, he claimed to love her, and promised not to leave, but if Katniss learned anything from her relationship with Cato, it’s that men are liars who cannot be trusted.

Sensing her hesitation, Peeta gently coaxed her to meet his eyes. Katniss acquiesced, facing Peeta with clenched eyes. “Katniss.” Peeta’s voice was firm but gentle, but she was still too scared to face him.

“Katniss look at me. Will you please open your eyes?” Katniss slowly opened her eyes, and the genuine love that shone through his ocean blue eyes was something she was completely unprepared for. Her heart nearly melted when she saw the steady stream of tears slipping down his cheeks. Peeta moved to hover over top of Katniss, their faces just inches from the other. Peeta placed a small kiss lightly on her lips.

“You are so strong.” He said before moving to her forehead and planting a kiss there.

“You are so brave.” He kissed her lips again, lingering a bit longer.

“You are the most amazing person I have ever known, and you deserve so much better than what your life has thrown at you. You deserve so much better than me, but if you’ll let me, I promise I will spend every minute trying to be the man you deserve.” Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss, hugging her tightly, and Katniss did the same.

“It’s me that doesn’t deserve you, Peeta.” Before Peeta has the opportunity to argue with her, they hear the clicking sound of the front door unlocking, followed by the four beeps of the keypad being pressed.

“Arden!” They all rushed to get to the other and met in the hallway. Haymitch pulled Katniss into his arms, his body shaking with fear. He failed at keeping his niece safe once, and he refused to allow her to slip through his fingers again. 

“Katniss. Sweetheart, I know you’re upset, but I need you to pull yourself together okay? Show me the letter, and then I need you to tell me everything. Start from the beginning and don’t leave anything out. It's usually the most minor of details that can give us the most information. I’ve got some officers on the way, so don’t get scared when you hear a knock at the door.”

Peeta grabs Katniss’ hand, offering his support while she explained in intricate detail, the events that let up to Peeta's discovery of the letter on the table. It’s crazy how many details you can give in the duration of just a matter of minutes.

Haymitch runs his hand through his hair in frustration once Katniss is done.

“Okay, so he knows where she lives if he’s sending her mail. I…I don’t think it’s safe for her to be here alone…Perhaps she should stay with you until he’s found or—” Peeta looked at Katniss, “—with me?” Peeta didn’t know what he was talking about, he was just throwing out suggestions.

“No more running. We need to catch this ass hat and put him behind bars. Let me think for a minute.” Haymitch paced back and forth, occasionally looking down at his phone. He would much rather put a bullet through his brain and send Cato Snow six feet into the ground. “Okay.”

Just as Haymitch is about to fill them in on his plan, two police officers enter Katniss’ apartment. 

“Katniss, Peeta, this is Officer Coin and Officer Boggs. They’re going to take your statement so that we can file a report. I’m going to have a word with Peeta, we’ll be back in just a minute. There was a glint of fear hovering over Katniss’ eyes at the thought of being left alone. Katniss knew there was nothing to be worried about, these were police officers after all; Haymitch’s colleagues.

Haymitch pulled Peeta into Katniss’ room and shut the door behind them.

“I’m glad you were here with her, kid. I’m surprised she’s holding up as well as she seems.”

“She’s strong.” Peeta said confidently

“Yeah, I know she is, but that son of a bitch…he put her through hell, he did things to her I’m not sure she’ll ever fully come back from. I just wanted to thank you for hanging around. She uh…Between losing her parents and her sister to everything that shit head did, Effie says she suffers from post-traumatic stress and some shit about abandonment issues.”

“Is that Dr. Effie’s diagnosis?” Peeta chuckled at the thought of Effie reading up on psychological trauma.

“She watches a few of those Dr. Phill medical shows and thinks she’s an expert. But I think she’s got a point. I guess what I’m trying to get at is…Look, I get it if you want to bail; anyone in their right mind would, so I guess…if you’re going to bail on her, do it now.”

“Haymitch, I know that I haven’t known Katniss for all that long, and we’ve been dating for barely a month, but in the short time that I have had the privilege to know her, I…She’s special Haymitch, and…and I’m pretty sure that I’m in love with her. And I have no intentions to leave her. And like her, I’m strong. It’s going to take a lot more than some psychotic pathological maniac of an ex-boyfriend to scare me away.”

After a pregnant pause he added, “And anyway, who said I was in my right mind?”

Haymitch chuckled as he tried to wipe the images from his mind as Peeta’s statement triggered the memory of him reading Peeta’s file. Haymitch knew the kid was strong, and Haymitch could also see how much he cared for his niece. He patted Peeta’s shoulder in a gesture of thanks.

“Haymitch, I want to help. However I can, I want to do it. You just tell me what to do, and I will make it happen.”

“Let’s start by going back out there.”

“I think we have everything we need, is there anything else we can do for you while we’re here?” Officer Boggs asked Haymitch.

“I think we’re good for now, but I’ll let you know if anything changes. I appreciate you guys getting over here so quickly.”

They shook hands and then Haymitch walked them to the door, closing and locking it behind them.

"I don't want Katniss to be alone, not for one second until we catch this creep.” Haymitch began.

“Katniss, if Haymitch is okay with it—” Peeta looked to Haymitch for his approval, “why don’t you stay at the apartment with me? If you have to work, all you have to do is walk downstairs. There’d be no reason to leave the building.”

Haymitch met Katniss’ eyes, “You want to do that sweetheart? You know you’re always welcome to come home with me.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.” Katniss nodded and then wrapped her arms around Peeta, inhaling his scent.

“Thank you Peeta.” She whispered into his ear.

Haymitch looked at his watch. “Why don’t you go get a bag packed and I’ll follow you guys over there. I have an idea, but I want to run it by Trinkie first.” 

Peeta’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Who’s Trinkie?”

“It’s his nickname for Effie. Her maiden name is Trinket.”

“Cute.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, I’ll follow you guys to Peeta’s place and then I’m going to head home and fill Effie in on everything. Are you guys working tomorrow?” Katniss shook her head; tomorrow is her day off.

“I work every day Haymitch, I’m the boss.” Peeta smirked, “I was planning on spending a few hours in the office, but I can work remotely.”

“Effie and I will pick something up for breakfast and come to your place to discuss our strategy.”

Peeta gave Haymitch a bemused look of disbelief. “What?” Haymitch was confused.

“Haymitch, I live above a bakery which I happen to own, I think we’ve got breakfast covered. Just bring Effie and call me or shoot me a text when you get here so I can have someone show you the way up.”

Haymitch followed Katniss and Peeta to Peeta’s car after locking the apartment and setting the alarm. He didn’t trust that Cato wasn’t hiding in a bush somewhere and wanted to make sure they got to Peeta’s safely.

“Would you like to come in?” Peeta offered once they were out of his car.

“Nah, Effie’s expecting me, she’s going crazy sitting at home. Tomorrow though.”

Haymitch didn’t take his eyes off them as they made their way into the bakery. Once he was sure they were safely inside with the door locked, he pulled out and made his way home to his wife.

* * *

“What’s going on man, why are you here so early?” Thresh walked into the bakery for his opening shift surprised to see Peeta sitting at his desk in the office.

“Thresh, I’m really going to need your help in these next few weeks or so.” Peeta tried to sound upbeat but Thresh could see right through his act.

“Of course, man, you know I’ve always got your back.” The nervous quiver in Peeta’s voice caused his friend to worry.

“Katniss and I uh….” Peeta wasn’t sure how to tell his friend that he was dating one of his employees.

“Peet, man…Everyone knows you’re in love with her, so it’s no surprise that you’re finally together.” Peeta’s eyes went wide, shocked that everyone knew. He wondered how everyone knew. “It’s okay man, everyone is happy for you. It’s about time that you get a bit of happiness in your life. So, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Well, it’s not my secret to share, but basically…Um…Katniss has this psycho ex-boyfriend who has found her. He’s sending her these anonymous creepy letters in the mail, well it was just one letter, but it was enough to scare the daylights out of her. Her uncle’s an FBI agent and doesn’t want her to be alone until they catch the creep, so she’s going to stay upstairs until he’s behind bars.”

“Oh…Wow, that’s a lot man. I’m sorry, what do you need me to do?”

“Well, I haven’t talked to Katniss to see if she wants to take some time off. Too much idle time might not be the best thing, you know? I do know that I’ll need your help in the office. I’ll work remotely for the most part, but I’ll just be right upstairs if you guys need me.”

“That’s not what I meant Peet. What can I do for **_YOU_**? Is there anything I can do to help you and Miss Kiss? To lighten the load? You’re so used to doing everything yourself and you don’t have to. Let me carry some of the weight. And you know everyone here…we love you like family.”

“Her aunt and uncle are coming over around 8:00 to talk about what to do next. I guess once I know the game plan, I’ll be more able to give you an idea of what you can do. For now, just take care of my store and be discreet. Once Katniss wakes up, I’ll let you know if we need to get her shifts covered.”

“You have my word, brother. Just promise you will let me know what I can do. Even if it’s running errands or bringing you guys some dinner.”

“I promise.”

“Okay Peet. Get out of here, I’ve got this.” Thresh took the papers from Peeta’s hands and shooed him out of the office. “Go take care of your girl, Madge will be here soon to help me open.”

“Thanks man, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Peeta stood up to leave and embraced Thresh in one of their ‘bro hugs.’

* * *

“Haymitch just texted, he and Effie are downstairs in the bakery.” Katniss looked so completely drained, and it broke Peeta’s heart to see her this way. He pulled Katniss up from her sitting position on the couch and wrapped his arms around her middle in a tight hug. Then, he lifted her chin with his finger so that their eyes met and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Katniss, it’s going to be okay, I promise.” Peeta whispered to her.

“It’s not nice to make promises you can’t keep.”

“One way or the other, it will be okay. We will get through this. Together.”

“I’m so scared Peeta. You don’t know him, you don’t how crazy and dangerous he is. Are you sure you want to do this? Haymitch and Effie said—” Peeta placed his forefinger on Katniss’ lips to silence her.

“Stop it. What did I tell you?”

“Saying it and living through it are completely different. What if…what if he takes you from me? I don’t think I could—" Peeta pressed his mouth against hers, and then sucked on her lower lip, sending a shiver up Katniss’ spine.

“Katniss, I love you. God, I love you so much, and I’m not going anywhere. I know those are just words, so I’ll just have to show you that I mean it. I couldn’t leave you even if I wanted to. We’re in this together, okay?” Katniss nodded in response.

“Together.” Katniss confirmed.

Peeta pulled out his phone and dialed the store.

“Thank you for calling ‘Peeta Bread’, this is Madge, what can I do for you today?” Peeta smiled at the sound of Madge’s chipper bubbly answering the phone.

“Hey Madge, it’s Peeta.”

“Hey Peet, what’s up?”

“Do you see a scary looking man who looks like he could be a sharpshooter, and his wife…she’s probably wearing something with really bright colors, and has really big hair?” Madge looked around, surveying the store until she spotted the couple.

“Oh, wow, hard to miss that hair! What about them?”

“Can you send them up?”

“To your apartment?” Madge asked, confused. 

Peeta chuckled at her astonished tone. “Yes, to my apartment.”

“Sure!” Madge squealed.

“Get them some breakfast on the house and then send them up. I’ll meet them at the bottom of the steps.”

“Sure thing. Need anything else?” Madge asked.

“Nope.”

* * *

Peeta met Haymitch at the bottom of the steps to his apartment carrying a bag full of pastries, and a drink carrier that held four drinks.

“This is interesting.” Haymitch was truly impressed with the hidden passage that led to Peeta’s home.

“Oh, I just love your bakery, it’s so homey!” Effie chimed.

“Thank you, Effie.” Peeta opened the door to his apartment and let Haymitch and Effie in. As soon as Effie saw the state Katniss was in, she ran straight to her niece and engulfed her into her arms. She embraced her tightly, as a mother would do.

“Oh, darling, I am so sorry this is happening! You deserve so much better than that…that slime ball, and once Haymitch gets rid of him, you are going to do nothing but have the happiest life!” As Effie was soothing Katniss, she was also scanning the perimeter of Peeta’s apartment and gasped when she caught sight of the curtains. She slowly released her grip on Katniss and walked almost in slow motion toward to the window. She gripped the curtain so delicately as she took in the images and colors.

“My heavens, this is truly a masterpiece! This is incredible, this is, oh my, I don’t have the words for this lovely work of art. Where ever did you find this beauty?” Katniss grinned, remembering the first time she laid eyes on the masterpiece.

“Peeta’s an artist, Effie, he made these himself.” Effie was in awe as she placed her hand over her mouth and sucked in a deep breath. She looked around the room and saw the small sectioned off corner of the room that was Peeta’s art studio. If she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn’t have believed her niece.

“Peeta, why on earth are you running a bakery? These paintings belong in a museum, why…you could be famous!”

“Effie, I don’t know if you know this, but I am a very selfish man and I don’t like to share the things I love with just anyone.” He grinned as he briefly glanced to Katniss. Katniss bowed her head in embarrassment, realizing he wasn’t speaking just about his love for painting.

“Oh, you silly boy!” Effie picked up on Peeta’s innuendo.

“Why don’t we sit down and have some breakfast before it gets cold?” Peeta suggested as he pulled the pastries out of the bag. He set some plates and forks at the center of the kitchen table.

“Oh, silly me, I’ve gotten us all of schedule! Please forgive me!”

“Love, you’re the only one who gets all bent out of shape over veering off schedule.” Haymitch quipped.

“I filled Trinkie in last night when I got home, I mean there really isn’t a lot to ‘fill her in’ on, but she’s the best strategist I know, so I thought it’d be best if we all put our heads together before we decide what to do next.” Haymitch began, woofing down the cheese Danish. “This if fucking incredible!” Haymitch mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“Haymitch, manners!” Effie chided. “Before I begin, I must first ask you something Peeta, and it is of the utmost importance that you be completely honest with me.”

“Of course.” Peeta said.

“Haymitch and I have agreed that we are more than happy to have Katniss come home with us, are you positive that you are up for this? It could get scary, dangerous even. By choosing to move forward, you very well could be risking your life. Cato is a psychopath, in every sense of the word. And none of us would blame you or be upset if you choose not to be a part of this plan.” Effie looked to Haymitch who nodded his head, agreeing with his wife.

Peeta shifted in his seat, more irritated than uncomfortable. “I love her, Effie. I love her, and I’m not leaving her, I’m not leaving her to do this alone, I’m all in.” Katniss smiled as Peeta reached across the table to squeeze her hand.

“Okay, just as I suspected, I just needed to hear it from your lips.” Effie patted her lips with her napkin before she continued. “As difficult as this may be, I think the best course of action is to continue your lives as you normally would. Katniss should stay with you, which will most likely anger Cato. Wake up, go to work, do everything as you normally would. If my calculations are correct—”

“They’re always correct.” Haymitch interrupted. Effie gave him a stern look for his interruption.

“If my calculations are correct, he will do one of two things. He will send you another letter or perhaps, make a phone call by the end of the week, if not sooner. Each attempt of contact, he will get braver until he shows up here. He may disguise himself to attempt to infiltrate the bakery. I suggest that you avoid hiring any new employees until this matter is resolved. That is my opinion at this moment, which is subject to change. If in fact it does change, I will inform you immediately.” Effie finished, taking a sip of her orange juice.

“What you’re saying is that Katniss should move in here and we just what…play house for a few weeks?” Peeta was not against the idea of Katniss living with him, he would just rather it be because she wanted to and not because she had to.

“That is my opinion. This is such a lovely apartment, though.” Effie had a weakness for beautiful things, which often caused her to be easily distracted.

“You needn’t take my advice, this is after all, your lives. The fastest way to pull him out of his little hole is to refrain from hiding. I wouldn’t suggest going into a public place alone, I wouldn’t put it past him to kidnap Katniss.”

The thought of someone taking Katniss from Peeta terrified him unimaginably. Effie got up and gathered the dirty dishes, bringing to the sink. Just as she started running the water, Peeta ran to her side, prepared to take over.

“I’ve got this Effie, you don’t—” Effie swatted Peeta’s hand away, chastising him.

“You shall do no such thing! Haymitch and I must be off and as your guest, it would be improper to leave you with a mess to clean up.”

0o0o

0o0o

Haymitch held the car door open for Effie to get in and then slammed it shut behind her, and then proceeded to get into the driver’s side of his truck.

“I’m really worried, Haymitch, do you think this is the right thing? It would bring me much more comfort if she came home with us.” Effie said to her husband as they were leaving the bakery.

“He’s a good boy, Eff. He’ll take good care of her.” Haymitch tried to reassure her.

“I know that Haymitch, that boy is madly in love with our girl. That is not what worries me, it’s that psycho ex-boyfriend of hers that has me in a tizzy!”

“We’re going to get him, okay. I’ve got my guys keeping an eye on the building, I’ve got Boggs searching for the bastard. But we have to lure him in order to catch him. I want that son of a bitch six feet under so that Arden can move on with her life. She’s endured more tragedy in her twenty-four years of life than most people do in their entire lifetimes.”

“Do you think he can handle it though?” Haymitch nodded, remembering the police report he read. After reading it, he felt guilty for prying into the boy’s past, but after what Cato did, he couldn’t be too careful.

“The boy has had his share of pain too and he deserves some happiness. I’m going to do everything in my power to give it to them.”

“What do you mean?” Haymitch wiggled uncomfortably in his seat and took a deep breath.

“I did a check on him, when Ar— when Katniss told me about him.” Haymitch confessed.

“HAYMITCH! I thought—Nevermind. May I ask…”

“Not my story to tell, Eff. All I’m going to say is that his mother was one sick piece of work, and if she wasn’t already dead, I might just have to take her out.” Haymitch tried to lighten the conversation, but Effie’s mind started imagining the worst of scenarios.

“No—” Effie gasped.

“Whatever your imagining sweetheart, it’s worse.” Haymitch pulled into the parking space next to Peeta’s car and carried one of Peeta’s bags to the apartment. Effie was fuming over Haymitch’s words. If she was imagining the worst, and it was worse than that…Effie couldn’t even fathom it.

* * *

Peeta took Katniss to his room and they buried their selves under the covers. Peeta pulled Katniss close, resting his hand on her hip, and they fell asleep.

_It was Arden and Cato’s two-year anniversary, and since things had been tense between them, she thought she’d try and do something nice for him. She spent over an hour in front of the mirror curling her hair and applying her make up just the way he liked it. She even wore the dress he claimed was his favorite and cooked his favorite meal. If she could just get it right, maybe he wouldn’t get so mad at her._

_Arden checked on the food in the oven and slipped the heels on that matched her dress. She was anticipating Cato’s arrival, hoping he was in a good mood when he gets home from work. He didn’t mention any plans and she wanted to surprise him tonight._

_She sat at the kitchen table, impatiently waiting for Cato to get home from work. Three hours past his normal arrival time she gave up and put the food into some Tupperware containers for later._

_By the time Cato finally got home, Katniss had already washed the make-up from her face and put her hair back into her signature braid. Instead of Cato’s favorite black dress, she now sported her comfiest pair of pajamas. She heard the clicking of the front door followed by the sound of it slamming shut._

_She waited quietly as she heard the pounding of his footsteps stomping up the stairs to their room. She was frozen in place when he opened the door, his evil eyes glaring into her._

_“WHAT THE FUCK, YOU DUMB BITCH!”_

Katniss woke up just before Cato’s palm met her cheek. Her heart was racing, and she surveyed the room, trying to remember where she was, and to remind herself that it was just a dream. She looked down, and Peeta’s eyes fluttered open.

Aware of her distress, Peeta was up in a flash, pulling her into his arms. Noticing the familiar look on her face, the look of trying to ascertain dream from reality, he held her in his arms, stroking her back soothingly, reminding her that she was here, in his apartment, safe and sound.

“Katniss, I’ve got you. You’re safe. I won’t let him hurt you.”

Peeta sounded so sure of his self, so certain of his words. Katniss just wished she could believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a comment! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, as I am working on CTG, but I promise it will happen. Everyone stay safe, wear a mask, wash your hands and practice social distancing!


	6. Anything Can Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta have spent a month holed up between the bakery and the apartment upstairs....Are they getting too comfortable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally......

****

**Chapter 6 : Anything Can Happen**

“If that dumb bitch thinks she can leave me, she’s got another thing coming. She’s mine, do you hear me? FUCKING MINE!” Cato fumed hysterically to no one in particular as he paced the length of his living room. “I’ll make her pay for leaving me, Arden Abernathy will regret the day she decided to whack me over the head. He let out a sinister chuckle as he sealed the envelope and then placed it on top of his suitcase.

He scanned his house one last time, satisfied that he'd packed enough, he exited through the front door, his heart racing at the prospect of laying his eyes on her again.

Everything was in place, he was ready to go.

* * *

“Katniss, did you do the AM pull?” Rue caught Katniss’ eye just as she checked off the last item on her to-do list. Rue was so proud and a little more than excited to have been promoted to a shift manager, and she wanted everything to be perfect for her first day.

“Yep, right at ten o’clock.”

“Oh, thank you so much! I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

Katniss smirked at her friend, saying, “You would sell frozen pastries, that’s what you’d do.”

“True. So true. So, where’s Peeta been? I haven’t seen him in a few days.” The moment the words came out, Rue immediately felt guilty when she witnessed the crimson shade of Katniss’ cheeks. “Katniss, it’s okay. None of thinks it’s weird. For so long, we have all been desperately searching for someone good enough for Peeta, someone that makes him as happy as you do. As long as he is happy, then the rest of us are usually pretty happy.” Rue quipped.

“Good to know. Peeta um…He’s off with my uncle doing their boy bonding thing." Katniss rolled her eyes at the thought. That's what her uncle told her, however, in the back of her head, suspicions were rolling through her mind. She had a feeling they were up to something, a no-good kind of something that had to do with the prospective capture of Cato.

The day dragged on and Katniss was eager for her shift to end. As promised, she never left the building, and was always in the presence of her colleagues. She looked at the clock and her heart sped up when she noticed the time. A huge grin plastered on her face and she tried to hide it just as Madge caught sight of her.

"Got a special date planned tonight?" Katniss eyes widened like a deer in headlights, embarrassed that Madge had caught her grinning like an idiot. She quickly erased her grin, but it came back as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Maybe..." Katniss began rearranging the pastries in the display case, keeping her fingers busy.

"Let's hear it then." Madge turned to Katniss, leaning her elbows on the counter with her hands propped under her chin to give Katniss her full attention.

Katniss blushed, she always hated attention, she just wanted to fly under the radar and let someone else take center stage. "Well, actually, I don't know. Rue told me earlier this morning that Peeta called and said, 'wear something nice' because he has something special planned for me. So, I really don't know. What does 'nice' even mean? I mean, does it mean I should wear a fancy dress and spend three hours in front of the mirror painting my face and dolling up my hair? Or does it mean you know, like casual nice?"

"Oh! I have the perfect dress for you, and lucky for you it's in my car! What time are you off?" Madge was nearly jumping for joy at the prospect of giving Katniss a makeover. Madge was in awe of Katniss' natural beauty and her ability to be one of those girls who never _have_ to wear an ounce of make-up. Madge wished she had Katniss' perfect olive complexion , and those dark, smoky eyes.

"4:00—" Katniss raised an eyebrow at Madge, "Why do you have a dress in your car? Are you one of those girls who always keeps fancy clothes within reach? Always prepared for the unexpected?"

"Please, Katniss, give me a little credit here." Madge playfully swatted at Katniss and rolled her eyes. "I just bought it the other day and forgot to take it into my apartment."

"Madge, no. I can't...I couldn't...It's brand new..."

"It is, and it will look perfect on you.—" ' _I doubt you'll be wearing it that long anyway.'_ Madge kept that thought to herself. "—Oh, look! It's 4:00 and what do you know? I'm off too. Give me about thirty minutes to shut my tills down and report off to Thresh and I'll be ready." Madge looked down at her watch and then met Katniss' eyes. "Just enough time for you to shower. Go take a shower and dry your hair and text me when you're done, then I'll come up. Trust me, once I'm done with you, Peeta won't know what hit him!"

Katniss smiled at her friend and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Madge, you're the best." She whispered into Madge's ear.

"I know Katniss. Now go, so we can beauty base zero you."

"Say what? What the heck is beauty base zero?" Katniss cocked her head in confusion.

"Just go, get out of here." 

With a smile on her face, Katniss went through the revolving door into the back and removed her apron. She clocked out and then made her way upstairs to Peeta's apartment. _Our apartment._ Katniss thought as yet another smile graced her lips.

Nearly a month ago when everyone decided this was the best, safest way to catch Cato, Katniss was terrified out of her mind. Her and Peeta's relationship was so new, the thought of living together when their relationship was so fresh frightened her to death. Peeta was amazing and wonderful, he was everything she ever wanted, and everything she never knew she wanted in a man. So many times over the last month she caught herself staring at him, envisioning a future with him. Picturing a ring on her finger and a swell in her abdomen. She can totally see herself spending her life with Peeta.

Katniss grabs her towel and heads into the bathroom, removing her clothes and tossing them to the floor. The second the hot water hit her face, the image of Peeta's naked body infiltrated her mind. _'I wonder if it will happen tonight?'_ Katniss thought as she massaged the shampoo into her hair, creating a thick lather.

Even though they're living together, they promised to take it slow. ' _Deathly slow.'_ Katniss thought before scolding herself. She and Peeta talk about everything, and they slowly began to open up to the other about the atrocities of their past. As the memories of Peeta's admission about what his mother put him through as a child, Katniss can feel the beginnings of her blood simmering into a boiling rage. She understands why Peeta is so hesitant about sex, and after the trauma of Cato, she's felt the same.

But she's ready now. And she's almost certain Peeta is ready, for there have been a many nights where their intense, passionate kissing sessions have almost taken them there. Just thinking about Peeta's tongue all over her body sends a tingling sensation throughout her body...down to her core.

Once Katniss is showered and her hair is dry, she picks her phone up to let Madge know she is ready, but smiles when she sees a missed text.

**_Peeta: Miss you, beautiful...can't wait to get my hands on you_ **

****

Katniss shivers, reading Peeta's words and smiles again before hitting send.

**_Katniss: Me too...Eagerly awaiting your touch :)_ **

Katniss searches through her contacts until she finds Madge's name and sends her a text, telling her to come on up when she's ready.

Five minutes later, Katniss opens the door, her eyes widen in shock at the amount of stuff that Madge has brought with her.

"Geez Madge! Did you rob the store? Here, let me help you."

* * *

With his hands gripped firmly on the steering wheel, Peeta has had to hit the brakes more than usual on his way home this afternoon. Normally a stickler when it comes to driving, the anticipation of his night with Katniss is doing a number on him. Katniss is so special to him and he wants to do right by her, he wants to give her the world and above all else, he wants her to know how loved she is. 

_"She's the one Peeta, isn't she?"_

_"I...I...Maybe." After leaving Haymitch's, Peeta stopped by Finnick's house to take a shower. It just felt wrong to ask Haymitch to shower at his place for his date with his niece. Once Peeta was showered and dressed, he and Finnick sat on Finnick's patio, enjoying the fresh autumn air before Peeta left._

_"But you love her don't you? Never mind, don't answer that. It's written all over your face, you lovesick idiot." Finnick joked around with Peeta while they sat outside._

_"How did you know Annie was the one?"_

_Finnick smiled at the thought of his wife, and the depth of his love for her._

_"Annie was...she kind of snuck up on me. But when I knew, I just KNEW. I can't give you a reason or anything tangible to go off of, it just_ 'WAS _.' I know, I know...Being a man of science, that makes no sense...but hell, when does love ever make any sense?"_

_"I'm in love with her Finn, I love her so much, but I'm so scared at any moment someone will snap their fingers and it will all have been just a dream. Or that jerk ex of hers is going to do something that will take her from me. I...I don't know that I could handle it if that happened." Peeta admitted his fears, knowing that Finnick would understand. Finnick's love for Annie teeters on the brink of obsession at times._

_"Look man, you guys are doing everything in your power to keep her safe. That's all you can do. Worrying your ass off is just going to make you crazy, which is just going to give you high blood pressure. Be with her, love her, spend time together, cherish your moments together...Don't take anything for granted. Because the fact is, anything can happen."_

Peeta pulled into the bakery carrying the bouquet of purple and white primrose flowers he had picked out for Katniss at the flower shop. The lady at the shop insisted roses were the way to a woman's heart, but something told Peeta that Katniss wasn't a 'roses' type of girl.

When Peeta entered the bakery, there were hoots and whistles coming from his employees. Peeta had taken the time to borrow a nice pair of slacks from Finnick as well as one of his nice button up shirts. In addition, he had his hair slicked over to the side, held in place by the slightest bit of gel, a drastic contrast to his normally disheveled hair.

"Go on guys, take a good look at my clown suit, take a picture if you need to, because it'll probably be the last time you see me like this." Peeta joked around with everyone as he made his way into the back.

"Oh my Peeta! You look so handsome! Katniss is just going to go crazy over you!" Rue beamed at Peeta with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Oh yeah, can you send Madge down? I need to ask her something." Peeta quirked an eyebrow up at Thresh as he rolled the sliding fridge over.

"Madge?"

"Yeah...she's up there with Katniss."

"Okay, sure. Now get back to work!"

Peeta made his way to the top of the steps and inserted his key into the lock, and twisted the knob in anticipation of seeing Katniss. When he opened the door and saw Katniss leaning against the counter on her tiptoes reaching for a glass in one of the cabinets, his jaw nearly detached from his face and fell into the floor. She was inconceivably captivating, hypnotizing him into submission in that perfect, amazing black dress.

Peeta was certain that Katniss was the most beautiful first thing in the morning, with her hair sticking out of her braid, but this Katniss was a different kind of beautiful. The black dress clung to her body flawlessly, accentuating every facet of her body to perfection, stopping just before her knees. Peeta wasn't sure what made it so perfect, as it wasn't a very 'showy' dress. Not an ounce of cleavage poked through, the neckline reached her collar bone. But when she turned her back, facing him, he could see her bare back, the smooth, impeccably toned skin with her flawless complexion, bare for him to touch.

Peeta was so mesmerized by Katniss, he was completely oblivious to Madge standing in his kitchen. Katniss wore her hair down in curls, with a strand on each side clipped back above her ears. Stupefied by her beauty, the beautiful primroses slipped from his hands, landing on the floor. Madge ran over to pick them up, the pair of lovebirds were just staring at each other stupidly, causing her to feel like an intruder.

"Well, I think I'm just going to go and let you guys....uh....yeah. Here Katniss, I think these are for you." Madge's voice seemed to break their trance and Katniss accepted the flowers. Madge closed the door behind her, leaving Katniss and Peeta alone.

Katniss shook her head and gasped when she saw the flowers in her hand, just as a tear escaped her eye. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Peeta asked, closing the distance between them and setting his hands on her hips.

"The primroses? How did you know they were—" Katniss could no longer contain her emotions and began sobbing.

"I'm sorry Katniss, you don't like primroses? We can throw them out—"

Katniss clutched the bouquet, nearly hugging them from Peeta. "My...my sister. She...These were her favorite...because of her name...Her name was Primrose." She gently sat the flowers on the table and circled her arms around Peeta's neck. "Thank you Peeta." She whispered into his ear. Peeta made a mental note to bring Katniss primroses more often.

Peeta pulled back just enough to look into her eyes and using his finger he lifted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers. "You are so beautiful Katniss. And my God, you smell amazing." Peeta said, in-between kisses. Peeta pulled Katniss to the couch and when they sat down, Peeta scooted Katniss closer to him.

"So, what are we doing tonight? Are you hungry? I can make—"

"Oh no you don't. You are not leaving my side for the entire night. I ordered us some Tai food, it should be here in about an hour. And right now Katniss, there is only one thing I'm hungry for." Peeta told her, his eyes darkened with passion. Katniss began squirming at Peeta's words,

"So, what exactly are we doing tonight? Why did we get all dressed up?"

"No reason."

"I'm not sure I understand." Katniss said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know...I guess I figured since you're on house arrest it might be nice to...you know...never mind, I don't know." Peeta stammered nervously.

Katniss turned around and straddled Peeta's lap, planting her lips on his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a moment, Peeta pulled his head back and took a deep breath. "You're not playing very fair tonight, Miss Everdeen." Peeta sighed, keeping his eyes closed.

"Who said I was playing?" Katniss said in a seductive tone, locking eyes with Peeta. The two stared intently at each other, the electricity between them simmering. Never losing the connection with their eyes, Katniss licked her lips just as Peeta whispered, "I need you."

They must have been the magic words Katniss needed to hear, for in record time she slammed her lips onto Peeta's, sucking and biting on Peeta's lower lip. Peeta let out a guttural moan at this action, sending a surge to Katniss' core.

Time stood still as the two became a tangled mess of limbs and passionate wet kisses. Peeta traced kisses along her jaw line, all the way to her collar bone. Katniss was putty in his hands while his tongue explored every contour, traced every crevice down her neck. 

Katniss jumped when she her the buzzing of Peeta's phone, informing them their food has arrived. Peeta reached over to grab his phone, sending Thresh a hurried text telling him to leave it on the steps.

Katniss began unbuttoning Peeta's shirt with her fingers trembling nervously. Sensing her trepidation, Peeta placed his hand on top of hers to stop her.

"Hey...We don't have to okay?" His words were soft, his voice gentle.

"You don't want to?" The disappointment in Katniss' eyes astounded Peeta.

"Oh, God yes, I want to. More than you can possibly imagine...but we don't _have_ to." Katniss nodded, understanding what he was saying. She's in charge, she gets to call the shots. They can stop anytime, all she has to do is say so.

"I want to Peeta, I'm just...nervous." Peeta placed his hands on the back of her head, drawing her closer and placed a soft kiss to her lips. It wasn't filled with urgency, or with that desperate, insatiable need to devour her, but it was no less amazing.

"Why don't I go and get our food so we can have some dinner? I'm pretty hungry, and anyway...If we don't slow down..."

Katniss nodded and moved to sit beside Peeta just as Peeta got up to grab their food from the steps. 

* * *

Katniss tucked the hair behind her hair nervously as she waited for Peeta to return with their food. 'Why am I so nervous? It's just Peeta.' Katniss thought to herself. Peeta returned moments later with their take-out and sat it on the table in front of them.

"I thought we'd be informal tonight and just eat out of the boxes...Unless you want—"

"No...no, that's fine." Katniss stammered nervously. 'Get a grip Arden....Katniss.' She berated herself. As of lately, she had been referring to herself as Arden less and less and she wondered if 'Arden' would ever really leave her.

Katniss and Peeta ate their food nervously, making small talk.

"You know what? This is just ridiculous!" Peeta blurted out. Katniss gave him a bemused look, wondering just what he found ridiculous.

"There is no reason for either of us to be this nervous. We have spent literally every moment together for the last month. How about a glass of wine?" Katniss nodded, eager for the bitter drink to calm her nerves.

Three glasses of wine later, they were more than loosened up.

"You know what I love about you?" Peeta asked her with a slight buzz, gazing into her eyes longingly.

"And what might that be?" Katniss eyed him flirtatiously.

"Your eyes, you have the most amazing eyes. I'm not sure I've ever met another person with eyes as intense as yours. I could stare into them for days, getting lost and be satiated with just that."

Katniss blushed, her eyes glancing down to her feet as she said, "Do you know what I love about you?" Peeta met her eyes in an instant wondering if she was finally going to say it. On more than one occasion, Katniss has hinted that she loves Peeta but has never outright said the words.

"And what's that?"

"You." Katniss said simply.

The electricity between the two intensified at the simple word and there was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Katniss could feel that deep burning desire deep in her core; this was the moment.

Peeta palmed the back of Katniss' head and slammed his lips against hers in a heated frenzy. With locked lips and tattered souls, this kiss magnified everything they were already feeling. Tangled limbs and wet kisses, they were insatiable as they ripped at each other's clothes. Skin to skin, with no barrier in-between, it still wasn't close enough. Peeta picked Katniss up, she straddled his waist as he carried her to his bed.

As hurried and frantic their previous kissing was, when he reached his bed, he laid her down gently, gazing deep into her eyes, never breaking eye contact even once.

"I love you Peeta." Katniss whispered as they faced off, staring intently at the other. It was too much, Peeta couldn't take it anymore and he locked his lips with Katniss' again. He began tracing kisses along her neck, down her collar bone, palming her firm breast into each of his hands before looking up into her eyes.

"So beautiful." Peeta said before enveloping her pebbled nipple into his mouth. Katniss let out a guttural moan at the sensation, causing Peeta to meet her eyes again. "Is this okay?" Peeta asked her, nervous that he caused her pain. Katniss nodded her head, too immobilized for coherent speech.

"If something isn't okay, all you have to do is tell me to stop. At any time, okay? Don't be afraid—"

"I'm not afraid Peeta. I trust you." Peeta met her lips again, sending her all the love he was capable of with that one kiss. Time seemed to pause as they loved each other through kisses and touches, and as much as Katniss felt worshipped, she needed Peeta. Inside her.

"Peeta...I...I need you."

"You have me Katniss, always." Peeta whispered in her ear as he slipped the condom over his hardened member, easing inside of her. She was so wet for him, there was no resistance as he drove into her.

If time seemed to have stood still during their near ecstasy exploration of kisses, it completely froze once they were finally joined together.

* * *

"Hello?" Katniss answered the phone hoping it was Peeta. He had gone back out with Haymitch and was due to come home at any moment.

"Miss Everdeen? Hi, this is Detective Coin with the Panem Police Department. I have some information regarding the capture of Cato Snow. Would you be able to come down and answer some questions? I just got off the phone with your uncle and he and your boyfriend are on their way over. I can have someone pick you up in ten minutes."

Katniss hesitated, she knew the plan was for her to never leave the building, but she remembered this 'Detective Coin' from that first night at her apartment, so, it seemed safe enough. "Okay, sure. I can be ready in ten minutes."

"Wonderful. Someone will pick you up in an unmarked car...I'll see you soon." Katniss slipped her shoes on and grabbed her purse before heading out the door. She was still on cloud nine from her and Peeta's intense lovemaking session last night, so it completely slipped her mind to send him a text, verifying he would meet her at the police station. 

It was a Sunday afternoon and the streets were bare. With her back facing the street, she stuck her key into the lock. She didn't see the masked man dressed in black who was waiting for the perfect moment to snatch her up. She didn't see the eerily way he watched her, or that he intended to smother her face with a cloth that would cause her to black out. No, no one saw this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story, I love all of your reviews and comments/feedback! I know I don't update this story as regularly as I do 'Changing the Game', so, all of your love is greatly appreciated!!! And I promise, even if I don't update in a timely fashion, I plan to see it to its' end :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review :)


	7. Who Are You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finally have chapter 7 ready! I apologize for the delay since the last chapter! For anyone who is an officer of the law or more knowledged in this area…everything is completely from my imagination, so please forgive me if it isn’t accurate!
    
    
      
    
      
    
    

****

**Chapter 7 : Who are You**

**Peeta: Hello beautiful, finishing up with Haymitch...Should be home in about 2 hours, 3 at the most.**

Like a lovesick teenager, Peeta stared at his phone, looking for the wiggling dots that meant Katniss was responding to his text. After a minute, he slipped his phone back into his pocket, figuring she was busy around the house.

"Haymitch, I'm going to head home, I've got a bad feeling." Peeta told Haymitch after half an hour passed with no response from Katniss.

"What's wrong kid?" Haymitch asked with a frown on his face.

"Well, I sent Katniss a text almost an hour ago and I haven't heard from her yet. Don't look at me like that, it's not like that. Something—something's not right, she never just 'not responds’.”

"Alright kid, I think we're about done here anyway. Shoot me a text when you get home and let me know everything's okay."

Peeta nodded, racing out the door and into his car. The closer he got to home, the worse the feeling in his stomach got. Forgoing texting, he decided to call her phone. Sometimes she doesn't hear the text message coming in, but her ring tone is loud enough to wake the dead. But her phone went straight to voicemail. Another very unusual occurrence; she never turns her phone completely off.

Peeta pulled into his parking space, slammed his door shut and raced to the front door. When he saw Katniss' keys idly in the lock of the door, the bakery door still unlocked and Katniss' shattered cell phone lying on the ground, his heart nearly exploded from his chest.

"KATNISS? KATNISS? ARE YOU HERE?" Peeta yelled throughout the bakery until he made it up the stairs.

She was gone.

Peeta began to panic as he pulled his phone from his pocket, dropping it once from his shaky hands, and then picked it up again, he called Haymitch.

"Let me guess, she was in the shower? Or no... Washing dishes?" Haymitch quipped.

"Haymitch, she's...she's not here. Something is wrong Haymitch, she would never leave without telling one of us."

"Slow down kid. I'm on my way. Don't touch anything. Start from the beginning and tell me everything you can remember." Haymitch instructed, jumping up from his seat to find his shoes.

Using his back to open the door, Peeta stepped outside. "I...I just...I pulled in and when I got to the front door, I saw Katniss' keys in the lock. The door wasn't locked and her phone...it was lying on the ground, shattered." Peeta explained, feeling a tightness in his chest.

"God-dammit, mother fucker. He got to her."

Peeta could hear Haymitch lower the phone, "Katniss is missing, I'll call you when—"

"I'm coming with you Haymitch." Peeta heard Effie’s muffled voice.

"Peeta, Effie and I are on our way." He said, and then the phone went silent.

* * *

Before Katniss opened her eyes, she felt groggy, like someone had drugged her. But even after she opened her eyes, everything was still black. “What…” She tried to say, but the gag in her mouth prevented any words from forming.

“Shit, she’s waking up.” She heard a voice come from close by. She felt a pinch in her arm, and then everything was black again.

* * *

“What’s going on boss man? Why is the store taped up?” Thresh called Peeta from his cell phone when he got to the bakery that next morning.

“Thresh, shit, I’m sorry. I mean to call you. It’s Katniss, she’s gone. We think her crazy ex kidnapped her…um—”

“Hot damn! What can I do?”

“Thresh, let me call you back in a minute.” Peeta spoke into his phone, ending the call as he tried to listen to Haymitch and Effie’s conversation.

“Effie, this is for real, Boggs just informed me that Coin isn’t who she has pretended to be. After I told him everything, he listened to the recordings on Katniss’ phone, and—”

“What recordings?”

“Oh, uh… apparently they tapped her cell phone in case; but that’s beside the point. Coin called Katniss earlier claiming to need her to come down to the station for some questions. Bitch told her we were already here. GODDAMMIT!” Peeta winced back when Haymitch kicked the trashcan over but understood the man’s pain.

“Haymitch darling, you must calm down. I know exactly where our darling girl is.”

“What do you mean, you know where she is?”

“Well, you see I suspected someone on the force was working for that bastard— Pardon my language, but, well… do you remember the earrings I gave to Katniss a few weeks ago? When she first moved her things into Peeta’s house?”

“Yeah, those ridiculously expensive ones I gave you hell for buying?”

“Yes, that is correct. Well, they actually have a tracker in them.” Effie pulls out her cell phone and opens an app, and you a faint beeping began, signaling the device searching for something.

“Are you telling me…” Haymitch asked his wife.

“As long as she is still wearing the earrings and they have not placed them onto someone else, she is in some warehouse on the corner of Fifth Street and Mockingjay Circle.” Effie explained to the boys.

Haymitch picked his wife up and spun her around, kissing her hard on the lips. “Have I told you how brilliant you are, woman?”

“Haymitch! Manners!” Effie said, blushing when she caught sight of a disheveled Peeta staring at her.

Haymitch went to his car and made a call to have his guys surround the building where Effie’s phone said she was at.

The three of them rode over in Haymitch’s car. Peeta tried to listen in to the calls Haymitch was getting but found it difficult to understand the “Police Language.” Haymitch drove like a madman trying to get to his niece, forcing Peeta to squeeze his eyes shut for the duration of the ride. After twenty minutes of blindly riding in the back seat of Haymitch’s truck, trusting in him not to get them killed before they got there, Peeta slid in the seat when Haymitch spun the truck around, headed in the opposite direction.

“Haymitch, where are we—” Peeta asked, just as his phone rang. Not caring about the unknown caller, Peeta pressed “ignore”, sending it straight to his voicemail.

“They’ve got her…Hospital.” Peeta inferred that as they were meeting whoever with his Katniss at the hospital.

“Haymitch, what is going on? Did they find her? Is she okay? Did they catch him?”

“When the guys got there, the building was empty, except for her. She’s okay, unconscious…That is all I know.”

Haymitch, Effie and Peeta met the ambulance at the hospital, and Katniss had already been rushed into surgery. The three paced and worried for five hours before someone came out to talk to them.

“Agent Abernathy?” A doctor came into the waiting room, removing his scrub cap.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Haymitch informed the man, standing up and walking up to the doctor with Effie and Peeta at his side.

“My name is Dr. Aurelius. Your niece is in critical condition, but I am optimistic about her prognosis. She took a beating, had some internal bleeding, and some broken ribs. She is in the ICU and we are waiting for her to wake up. I’ll take you to her, if you’d like to see her, but I must warn you to prepare yourselves. She does not look like her usual self.”

The doctor guided them to the ICU, stopping at the entrace. “Family only, I’m sorry sir.” The doctor apologized, looking at Peeta.”

“He’s family.” Haymitch growled at the doctor.

When Peeta stepped into the hospital room and laid eyes on Katniss, his heart nearly shattered. He ran up to her side with tears in his eyes. “Oh God Katniss, what did he do to you?” He whispered, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

“I swear to God, I will kill that son of a bitch!” Haymitch hissed through gritted teeth.

The three of them waited by Katniss’ bedside throughout the night, no one getting a wink of sleep as they anticipated her waking up, and what she would remember. There were police officers patrolling the hallways and one stationed right outside her room at all times. No one was allowed to leave their station unattended, there was always someone there to take their place when a break was needed.

Finally, just as the sun rose, Peeta felt Katniss squeezing his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes met the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

“Oh my God, you’re okay Katniss.” Peeta said, bringing their linked hands to his lips to kiss her hand.

“I’m sorry…who…who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it’s so short, but it seemed like a good ending place. And I promise it will not be so long before the next chapter. If you have a second, leave me a little review! 😊


	8. Who Are You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finally have chapter 7 ready! I apologize for the delay since the last chapter! For anyone who is an officer of the law or more knowledged in this area…everything is completely from my imagination, so please forgive me if it isn’t accurate!

****

**Chapter 7 : Who are You**

**Peeta: Hello beautiful, finishing up with Haymitch...Should be home in about 2 hours, 3 at the most.**

Like a lovesick teenager, Peeta stared at his phone, looking for the wiggling dots that meant Katniss was responding to his text. After a minute, he slipped his phone back into his pocket, figuring she was busy around the house.

"Haymitch, I'm going to head home, I've got a bad feeling." Peeta told Haymitch after half an hour passed with no response from Katniss.

"What's wrong kid?" Haymitch asked with a frown on his face.

"Well, I sent Katniss a text almost an hour ago and I haven't heard from her yet. Don't look at me like that, it's not like that. Something—something's not right, she never just 'not responds’.”

"Alright kid, I think we're about done here anyway. Shoot me a text when you get home and let me know everything's okay."

Peeta nodded, racing out the door and into his car. The closer he got to home, the worse the feeling in his stomach got. Forgoing texting, he decided to call her phone. Sometimes she doesn't hear the text message coming in, but her ring tone is loud enough to wake the dead. But her phone went straight to voicemail. Another very unusual occurrence; she never turns her phone completely off.

Peeta pulled into his parking space, slammed his door shut and raced to the front door. When he saw Katniss' keys idly in the lock of the door, the bakery door still unlocked and Katniss' shattered cell phone lying on the ground, his heart nearly exploded from his chest.

"KATNISS? KATNISS? ARE YOU HERE?" Peeta yelled throughout the bakery until he made it up the stairs.

She was gone.

Peeta began to panic as he pulled his phone from his pocket, dropping it once from his shaky hands, and then picked it up again, he called Haymitch.

"Let me guess, she was in the shower? Or no... Washing dishes?" Haymitch quipped.

"Haymitch, she's...she's not here. Something is wrong Haymitch, she would never leave without telling one of us."

"Slow down kid. I'm on my way. Don't touch anything. Start from the beginning and tell me everything you can remember." Haymitch instructed, jumping up from his seat to find his shoes.

Using his back to open the door, Peeta stepped outside. "I...I just...I pulled in and when I got to the front door, I saw Katniss' keys in the lock. The door wasn't locked and her phone...it was lying on the ground, shattered." Peeta explained, feeling a tightness in his chest.

"God-dammit, mother fucker. He got to her."

Peeta could hear Haymitch lower the phone, "Katniss is missing, I'll call you when—"

"I'm coming with you Haymitch." Peeta heard Effie’s muffled voice.

"Peeta, Effie and I are on our way." He said, and then the phone went silent.

* * *

Before Katniss opened her eyes, she felt groggy, like someone had drugged her. But even after she opened her eyes, everything was still black. “What…” She tried to say, but the gag in her mouth prevented any words from forming.

“Shit, she’s waking up.” She heard a voice come from close by. She felt a pinch in her arm, and then everything was black again.

* * *

“What’s going on boss man? Why is the store taped up?” Thresh called Peeta from his cell phone when he got to the bakery that next morning.

“Thresh, shit, I’m sorry. I mean to call you. It’s Katniss, she’s gone. We think her crazy ex kidnapped her…um—”

“Hot damn! What can I do?”

“Thresh, let me call you back in a minute.” Peeta spoke into his phone, ending the call as he tried to listen to Haymitch and Effie’s conversation.

“Effie, this is for real, Boggs just informed me that Coin isn’t who she has pretended to be. After I told him everything, he listened to the recordings on Katniss’ phone, and—”

“What recordings?”

“Oh, uh… apparently they tapped her cell phone in case; but that’s beside the point. Coin called Katniss earlier claiming to need her to come down to the station for some questions. Bitch told her we were already here. GODDAMMIT!” Peeta winced back when Haymitch kicked the trashcan over but understood the man’s pain.

“Haymitch darling, you must calm down. I know exactly where our darling girl is.”

“What do you mean, you know where she is?”

“Well, you see I suspected someone on the force was working for that bastard— Pardon my language, but, well… do you remember the earrings I gave to Katniss a few weeks ago? When she first moved her things into Peeta’s house?”

“Yeah, those ridiculously expensive ones I gave you hell for buying?”

“Yes, that is correct. Well, they actually have a tracker in them.” Effie pulls out her cell phone and opens an app, and you a faint beeping began, signaling the device searching for something.

“Are you telling me…” Haymitch asked his wife.

“As long as she is still wearing the earrings and they have not placed them onto someone else, she is in some warehouse on the corner of Fifth Street and Mockingjay Circle.” Effie explained to the boys.

Haymitch picked his wife up and spun her around, kissing her hard on the lips. “Have I told you how brilliant you are, woman?”

“Haymitch! Manners!” Effie said, blushing when she caught sight of a disheveled Peeta staring at her.

Haymitch went to his car and made a call to have his guys surround the building where Effie’s phone said she was at.

The three of them rode over in Haymitch’s car. Peeta tried to listen in to the calls Haymitch was getting but found it difficult to understand the “Police Language.” Haymitch drove like a madman trying to get to his niece, forcing Peeta to squeeze his eyes shut for the duration of the ride. After twenty minutes of blindly riding in the back seat of Haymitch’s truck, trusting in him not to get them killed before they got there, Peeta slid in the seat when Haymitch spun the truck around, headed in the opposite direction.

“Haymitch, where are we—” Peeta asked, just as his phone rang. Not caring about the unknown caller, Peeta pressed “ignore”, sending it straight to his voicemail.

“They’ve got her…Hospital.” Peeta inferred that as they were meeting whoever with his Katniss at the hospital.

“Haymitch, what is going on? Did they find her? Is she okay? Did they catch him?”

“When the guys got there, the building was empty, except for her. She’s okay, unconscious…That is all I know.”

Haymitch, Effie and Peeta met the ambulance at the hospital, and Katniss had already been rushed into surgery. The three paced and worried for five hours before someone came out to talk to them.

“Agent Abernathy?” A doctor came into the waiting room, removing his scrub cap.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Haymitch informed the man, standing up and walking up to the doctor with Effie and Peeta at his side.

“My name is Dr. Aurelius. Your niece is in critical condition, but I am optimistic about her prognosis. She took a beating, had some internal bleeding, and some broken ribs. She is in the ICU and we are waiting for her to wake up. I’ll take you to her, if you’d like to see her, but I must warn you to prepare yourselves. She does not look like her usual self.”

The doctor guided them to the ICU, stopping at the entrace. “Family only, I’m sorry sir.” The doctor apologized, looking at Peeta.”

“He’s family.” Haymitch growled at the doctor.

When Peeta stepped into the hospital room and laid eyes on Katniss, his heart nearly shattered. He ran up to her side with tears in his eyes. “Oh God Katniss, what did he do to you?” He whispered, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

“I swear to God, I will kill that son of a bitch!” Haymitch hissed through gritted teeth.

The three of them waited by Katniss’ bedside throughout the night, no one getting a wink of sleep as they anticipated her waking up, and what she would remember. There were police officers patrolling the hallways and one stationed right outside her room at all times. No one was allowed to leave their station unattended, there was always someone there to take their place when a break was needed.

Finally, just as the sun rose, Peeta felt Katniss squeezing his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes met the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

“Oh my God, you’re okay Katniss.” Peeta said, bringing their linked hands to his lips to kiss her hand.

“I’m sorry…who…who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it’s so short, but it seemed like a good ending place. And I promise it will not be so long before the next chapter. If you have a second, leave me a little review! 😊


	9. All Cried Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss wakes up in the hospital a bit confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, especially after that gigantic cliffhanger. Between the holiday’s and Covid, life has been rather hectic. I hope every had a safe and happy holiday with their loved ones, no matter which holiday you celebrate (or don’t)
> 
> And not that it matters, but my birthday is on Monday, and the best birthday gift would be . . . You guessed it . . . REVIEWS!!!
> 
> Enjoy…

****

**Peeta Bread**

**Chapter 8 – All Cried Out**

_‘Everything hurts, what has happened to me? Why does it feel as if my body has been hit by a truck?’_ Katniss thought to herself, eyes still closed as she lay in the bed. She heard the familiar beeping of a heart monitor and slowly inhaled, a strong whiff of what could only be described as disinfectant filling her nostrils. She was in a hospital.

_‘Why am I in the hospital?’_ She asked herself. ‘ _Come on Katniss, think . . . what happened. I was . . . I was standing outside the bakery, getting ready to go . . . no, someone was coming to pick me up and then . . . and then what?’_ Her mind went around in circles trying to recall the last events but kept coming up blank.

Katniss clenched her hand and felt something warm. No, not something but _someone_. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to meet the most beautiful, the most exquisite, bright pair of blue eyes staring back at her; and for a moment she wondered if she was dead. Those eyes are much too striking to be real.

Her head was foggy, everything was a blur. This man; whoever he was, his eyes shone with nothing but love and pure adoration. For her.

“Oh my God, you’re okay Katniss.” Peeta said, bringing their linked hands to his lips and placed a kiss to her hand.

The worry was evident in his voice, it was hoarse and raspy, as if he hadn’t slept in days. But that was all it took for her to realize who he was. Peeta. She could never forget someone as amazing and pure as Peeta.

“I’m sorry . . . who . . . who are you?” She asked, trying to contain the grin for a moment, feeling a sudden need to lighten the mood. The air was thick with . . . sadness and she only meant to rectify the situation.

“You don’t— you don’t remember . . . what is the last thing you remember?” Katniss scanned the room, looking for something else to focus on to keep the smile from erupting, but she couldn’t cause this beautiful man anymore pain than he had already endured throughout his life and allowed the corners of her mouth turn up.

“I could never forget you Peeta.” She told him and he wrapped his arms around her neck and began sobbing.

“Ow, ow!” Katniss cried, feeling the pain of her injuries. But the pain from her guilt overpowered any physical pain and she clung even tighter to Peeta. To this man she loved so much. Quickly, Peeta returned to her side, never releasing his grip on her hand. He wiped his face and looked into her eyes. Guilt flooded her for causing him pain; that was never her intention.

“Oh my God Katniss, I thought— I thought I lost you, and then—”

“What happened?” She croaked out in her raspy voice. “Can I— could I have some water? My mouth—”

In a flash, Peeta zoomed to the overbed table and filled a small Styrofoam cup with water and placed a straw into it. Instead of handing Katniss the cup, Peeta held it for her as she sucked through the straw. “Thank you.” She coughed. The water was so refreshing; with each sip that entered her mouth, she could feel her body absorbing its nutrients from the inside out. She wasn’t sure if anything in this cruel, rotten world could top the feeling of hydration.

“Better?” That is; until she heard _his_ voice, Peeta’s perfect voice. Although scratchy and hoarse sounding from his obvious lack of sleep, it was like music to her ears. She depleted to cup of water and nodded to answer Peeta’s question.

“You don’t remember? Like you _actually_ don’t remember?” Peeta asked, smiling at her dry humor.

“I remember—” Suddenly, Effie and Haymitch entered the room. Haymitch sported a concerned scowl on his face and Effie; her face red, puffy and swollen. They were all clearly exhausted, upset, and Katniss noticed Haymitch looked like he hadn’t eaten anything substantial in days. She wondered how long she had been unconscious.

“Oh darling, I am so relieved that you are okay! You had us just petrified! I must implore you to never put us through that agony again young lady!” Effie scolded her. _‘Yes, Aunt Effie, I did that intentionally, to cause you strife.’_ Katniss thought sarcastically to herself. ‘ _Well, at least my sense of humor is intact— wait a minute, what was it that I supposedly_ did? _’_ Katniss silently quipped.

“I’ll try . . . I’m sorry— I . . . they . . .” Katniss apologized and began to explain her actions but couldn’t seem to get the words out.

“I’m just glad you’re okay, sweetheart.” Haymitch said, pulling a chair up next to her hospital bed, notepad in his hand. He pulled the pencil out he always kept tucked in his ear and flipped the notepad over; going into “detective” mode.

“What do you remember?” Katniss shared a look with Peeta before returning her gaze to Haymitch.

“I remember, um . . . I got a call from Detective Coin; she said you guys were waiting for me at the station and she had some questions. Said she would have a car pick me up. Then— then I was locking the bakery door and . . . I . . . and then—” Katniss scrunched her face up trying to recall the memories but was drawing a blank.

Haymitch noticed another curious look between Katniss and Peeta. “Why the hell are you looking at each other like that? What are you not telling me?”

“I uh . . . I sorta played a trick on Peeta when I woke up. He just looked so sad and I wanted to lighten the mood—” Katniss innocently shrugged her shoulders, a guilty expression on her face.

“She asked me who I was and pretended not to know me.” Peeta finished, his lips forming into a firm line.

“Well, that is not particularly funny, but yes, I suppose I see why you might do such a thing.” Effie chuckled. Effie walked closer to Katniss and leaned down next to her ear. “It’s the kind of thing _Arden_ would have done pre-Cato.” She whispered. Katniss smiled, knowing her aunt was right.

“No more jokes. Do you remember anything after that? Anything at all? Did you see who took you? Did you see . . . that fuck-face?” Haymitch spat the words out.

“No, I was blindfolded the whole time. I woke up once, but when they noticed I was waking up, I felt a prick in my arm; I guess they injected me with something to knock me out again. How long was I—” Katniss explained, trailing off with more questions.

“Not long at all, thanks to this brilliant, amazing, incredible woman that is _my_ wife.” Haymitch boasted, hooking an arm around Effie’s waist to draw her closer.

Katniss quirked an eyebrow, meeting Haymitch’s eyes. Haymitch recognized the expression and began to explain. “So, you know the earrings Effie bought you?”

Katniss nodded, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue remembering the beautiful diamonds that she was so hesitant to accept. At the mention of the tiny jewels her aunt gave her, she reached up to touch them, tensing up when she found her earlobes free of the tiny studs. “Where—”

“It’s okay sweetheart, Effie’s got them. Doctors had to remove them to do the surgery. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief. Her aunt was constantly buying her expensive jewelry that she never felt comfortable wearing, but since they were only tiny little studs, she had made a spur of the moment decision and put them on. Being tiny as they were, she had forgotten to remove them the night before.

“Well, sneaky woman she is, had the jeweler plant a tracking device in them. Had a damn app on her phone and everything! Once we realized you were missing, thanks to those damn earrings, we had you back in custody in a matter of hours.”

“Why does everything hurt so much?” Katniss groaned, noticing the strange looks her loved ones were sharing.

“That fucker—” Haymitch began, balling his fist up and Katniss saw that his knuckles were turning white. “He got you good honey; when we got to the hospital, they already had you in surgery. A few broken bones . . . but none of that matters anymore, the important thing is that you’re okay.” Katniss reached her hand out to her uncle when she saw the tears glistening in his eyes.

“Uncle Haymitch, I’m okay.” Haymitch refused to meet her eyes as he willed the tears away.

“Look at me.” Katniss demanded. Haymitch looked up at his niece, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’m okay. I’ve been through worse; the important thing is I’m okay now. Speaking of, when can we go home?”

“Katniss, it’s not safe at your apartment, and the bakery is out of the question—”

“Uncle Haymitch, _PLEASE._ You know how I detest hospitals.” The hospital; or any hospital was a reminder of the day she lost both her parents and her sister. She absolutely detested just the sight of them, much less being a patient in one.

“Effie and I are coming up with a plan. The doctor’s want to keep you for one more night for observation and then you and Peeta will come home with us until we figure out what to do next.” Haymitch explained.

“Come again?” Peeta coughed, raising an eyebrow. This was the first he was hearing of this.

“Kid, you’re not safe either. After everything you have done for our girl, Effie and I are not about to let that fucker get his hands on either of you. So, until we find a safe house for the two of you, you’re coming home with us. _Both_ of you. Effie has already been in contact with your friend at the bakery, I think his name was Thresh, right?” Haymitch turned to Effie looking for confirmation.

“Yes, what a pleasant young man indeed. And Peeta, I am sorry for the invasion of privacy, but I had him go into the apartment and pack some of your things, for it is just not safe at this time for either of you to return there.”

“Yeah, Thresh is a good guy.” Peeta smiled.

“So, it’s settled. Once the doc releases you, we will have you discreetly leave this damn hospital.

“Do we have a choice?” Peeta smirked, looking at Effie with a sly grin on his face.

“You do not.” Effie smiled back.

“The sooner you can get me out of this nightmare, the better.” Katniss groaned.

* * *

“Peeta, I’m so sorry about all of this, I—” Katniss began, looking into Peeta’s eyes from the bed they were sharing. She was surprised Haymitch and Effie were so casual about them sharing a room but considering everything they had been through the last few weeks; it didn’t come as a total shock.

“Stop it. I am exactly where I want to be, where I belong. Katniss, when I thought I would never see you again— and then when I saw you lying unconscious in that hospital bed— I . . . it— Katniss, you are my everything, there is no reason for me without you. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Katniss averted her eyes from Peeta’s intense gaze, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. “Peeta, I—”

Using the pad of his thumb, Peeta tilted Katniss’ chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. “I love you Katniss. I thought I loved you before, but when losing you was at the tip of my fingers, I— it made me realize how much, how deeply— how I—” Peeta stuttered, struggling to get his words out; which was a first for him and decided to show Katniss what he was trying to say. He slammed his lips against Katniss’ and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He was not gentle about it because he needed her to realize how deep his feelings ran. Katniss locked her arms around Peeta’s neck and welcomed the heated kiss. She returned his feelings tenfold and couldn’t imagine a life without him either.

She always wondered why this happened to her, why she met Cato, why he hurt her so much. She always thought the world was being cruel to her, that the universe was out to get her. But maybe . . . just maybe; going through everything with Cato was the only way for her to meet Peeta. Without the pain from Cato, she would never have changed her identity, never moved to the small town where she met him and gotten a job at the bakery. Without all of the pain and suffering from Cato, she would have never met Peeta and that is a life she just could not fathom.

Peeta’s kisses sent a surge of electricity surging through Katniss, deep in her belly. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer as he began trailing kisses along her neck. She slipped her hands under his t-shirt to feel his skin against her hands and began massaging his lower back.

“Oh . . . Peeta, you feel so . . . incredible.” She sighed into his mouth. Her moan of pleasure jolted him back to reality and suddenly, he realized where they were. He backed up, looking deep into her grey eyes, slightly out of breath.

“We should . . . slow down. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

Katniss nodded, although it wasn’t what she wanted. Peeta slid next to her, scooping her into his arms and resting her head on his chest. “I want you Katniss. I want you more than anything I have ever wanted before, but not here. Not in your aunt and uncle’s home, and especially not when they are in the next room.”

Katniss nodded as a tear fell from her eye. She knew Peeta was right, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. She was used to the feeling of rejection from Cato. But Peeta was kind and gentle . . . and perfect. If he was anything remotely close to the jerk Cato was, he would have taken her right here and now; whether she wanted it or not, and not caring in the least about respecting her family.

Sensing her pain, Peeta scooted out from under Katniss and hovered over her, their noses almost touching. She closed her eyes, too ashamed to meet his eyes.

“Katniss, look at me.” He demanded, but she shook her head, knowing if she looked into those beautiful, brilliant blue eyes of his she might not be able to hold the tears at bay.

“Look. At. Me.” He pressed. She couldn’t help it, she looked at him. In his eyes, she saw everything. She saw her entire life, her future. She saw love, she saw a man desperate to prove his love was true. A man who loved _her._ His lips briefly met hers with a small kiss.

“I love you Katniss Everdeen, or whoever the hell you are. I am never leaving you; you will have to throw me out if you want to get rid of me. I love you and I am not going anywhere. Please tell me you know this. Please tell me you trust me, that you know I would never _ever_ hurt you. I want to give you the world, I want you to have everything your heart desires. You know this, right?” He whispered to her, pleading with her.

She couldn’t speak as the tears fell, so she simply nodded. What did she ever do to deserve this man?

“When I make love to you for the first time, it’s going to be perfect. It’s not going to be hiding out in your uncle’s spare bedroom. It will not be in a sleazy hotel. It will not be in the back of a car. But wherever it is, it will be perfect; do you know why?”

She shook her head, still too afraid to speak.

“Because it will be with you, and anything with you is perfection.”

She couldn’t hold back the tears any longer and let the dam burst. Peeta cradled her in his arms, rubbing circles on her back and running his fingers through her chestnut locks. He knew she wasn’t crying because of him; she was crying all the pain away. She was letting go of all the pain from her past to make room for him.

Peeta knew this because once she was all cried out, she finally spoke the words he had longed to hear for so long.

“I love you, Peeta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for such a long wait since the last chapter! I hope this fluffy chapter makes it up to you (even if just a little!) If you have some time, check out my other story I’m working on – Another Way Out. It’s the sequel to ‘Changing the Game’ a Hunger Games re-write.
> 
> I hope everyone has had a great year so far; let’s hope it continues that way and soon, hopefully, we will all be able to return to some semblance of “normalcy”
> 
> Drop me a line and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks – AmeliaOdair

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What do you think? It’s just a little ‘teaser’, so to speak. I’ve had this idea in my head and finally was able to translate it into words. Please R/R! I love reviews!!!


End file.
